amor de reyes
by gabpunk
Summary: uno es un rey y el otro un simple campesino. ¿Pero que pasaría si el destino lo uniera?, muchas sorpresas se llevarán, ya que a veces, el destino suele ser muy travieso
1. el comienzo

Bueno este es de mis primeros fics no me golpeen pero pienso que durara menos de 10 capis.

En este capi solo sale tom

Les recuerdo que esta no es una historia real.

En una lejana época de castillos hermosos y caballeros de armaduras brillantes vivía un príncipe que, aunque había crecido con todas las comodidades que alguien pudiera desear, estaba la mayor parte del tiempo triste. Solo lograba sonreír y divertirse cuando su mejor amigo, lord Georg, el hijo de los duques, y el hacían bromas pesadas a los mayores.

Habían pasado ya diez años desde que se habían mudado de castillo y ahora solo podía ver a Georg en las fiestas de los estirados de la corte, lo que hizo que su buen humor desapareciera casi por completo, ya que cuando Georg se quedaba, lo hacía por mínimo un par de semanas y eso significaba dos cosas:

Primero: un tormento para David jost, el tutor del príncipe Tom.

Segundo: fiesta y travesuras para los dos jóvenes.

Era uno de esos días en los que Tom estaba aburrido en el castillo cuando sus padres le hacen pasar al salón real, al parecer era importante.

Cuando llegó al salón lo primero que vio fue a los reyes kaulitz, Gordon y Simone en sus respectivos tronos con la misma fría expresión de siempre observándolo expectantes.

-- Tom – hablo la reina – ha llegado la hora de que demuestres mas responsabilidad y comiences un futuro propio.

-- opino que debe alistarse para conocer a las muchachas de la corte – dijo el venenoso consejero anis en un tono de desden a Tom que lo miraba con odio.

Siempre había odiado a ese hombre porque siempre supo que iba tras del trono de su padre pero ellos nunca le hicieron caso. Los únicos que pensaban igual que el eran su tutor David y su amigo Georg.

Te iras con jost a dar una vuelta al reino – dijo su padre – así conocerás la economía del reino y dejaras de ser un niño mimado, recogerás los impuestos y te cerciorarás de que el reino no caiga en la pobreza.—declaro el rey con voz seria

--Pero...

--Sin peros – Declaró la reina – ya tuve suficiente con el hecho de que te quisieras hacer ese peinado tan extraño así que ahora harás lo que yo diga. Tu carroza y tu caravana partirán por la mañana.

-- si madre – se rindió el príncipe y emprendió camino a su alcoba.

TOM`S POV

_No puedo creer que me hagan esto-- _pensaba Tom de camino a su habitación –_ seguro fue idea de ese bushido, ¡lo odio¡ ¡¿Quién se cree que es?¡_

Al llegar a su habitación se dio cuenta que su equipaje ya estaba listo así que quisiera o no tendría que ir al estúpido recorrido del reino.

Como vio que todo estaba listo muy a su pesar, se resigno y se acostó a dormir, mañana sería un día largo.

Pero en sus sueños algo lo sorprendió, una voz lo llamaba por su nombre en un bosque, y era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado, y cuando creyó que lo tenía, la voz desapareció.

Se despertó agitado y decidió que no volvería a dormir esa noche, así que se acercó a la ventana y respiró el aire fresco de la noche. Ya habían pasado un par de horas cuando comenzó a amanecer así que comenzó a vestirse y a prepararse para el viaje.


	2. sueños

Perdón por la tardanza pero he estado un poco ocupada

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TOM POV

Y ahí estaba yo recordando ese sueño mientras me preparaba para el viaje. Ese sueño me tenía bastante preocupado, ya que no era la primera vez que lo tenía, solo que la ultima vez que escucho a esa voz cantándole, llamándolo dulcemente por su nombre, había sido ya hacía 3 meses y creía haberlos superado, confiaba en que no se siguieran repitiendo_," hablaré con David sobre eso". _Se dijo a si mismo para luego seguir vistiéndose, aunque sus secretos siempre se los contaba a su mejor amigo, no se encontraba presente y no había sabido nada de el en meses.

Ya listo, salió de su habitación hacia el comedor, donde lo esperaban las doncellas del castillo para darle su desayuno.

--Sus padres dejaron dicho ayer que se llevara un poco de comida para el camino—dijo una de ellas con una canasta en manos—la dejaré en la carroza si usted me lo permite – dijo con total educación

--Adelante – Fue su simple respuesta, aún seguía pensativo

Cuándo ya iba saliendo, me encontré con mi madre, que me miraba orgullosa.

--Veo que te levantaste temprano – me dijo en tono de madre cariñosa-- mi niño por fin se está haciendo responsable, me figuro que durante el recorrido encontraras a una linda jovencita que te hará feliz y se casarán y yo tendré mis nietos y...

--¡Mamá!—le reclamé—solo tengo 20 años, soy muy joven para eso – le dije en tono de fastidio

--lo se, pero uno nunca sabe—me dijo – el amor llega sin avisar como yo con tu padre, ya sabes que lo conocí en una visita suya a mis padres, los condes que en paz descansen.

--si mama—dije ya sabiéndome de memoria la historia pero feliz, hacía tiempo que no conversaba así con ella. Mi madre siempre había sido muy soñadora pero era mejor no meterse con ella porque se enojaba con facilidad.

Mis padres frente a todos eran rectos y seguían las reglas al pie de la letra por el bien del reino, pero como familia, eran los mejores padres que pude tener, ya que me apoyaban en todo, pero desde que ese bushido había llegado, siempre intentaba meterle en la cabeza a mis padres que debían llevarme lejos, lo mas probable era que me quería solo y apartado de ellos para poder aniquilarme, pero yo nunca salía solo, David siempre me acompañaba y Georg no se quedaba atrás, al ocupar el trono, pensaba en colocar a David en el puesto del mal nacido de bushido y a ese echarlo a la calle.

---Espero que te valla bien , cariño—me dijo mi madre poniéndose melosa—te voy a extrañar.

--yo también mama—le respondí abrazándola, cuando llega mi padre que al darse cuenta de la emotiva despedida, se unió al abrazo creando una escena bastante tierna que era observada desde lejos por un muy envidioso bushido que esperaba algún día romper ese cuadro de felicidad.

-- bueno este es un hasta pronto hijo—dijo mi padre

--los voy a extrañar—les respondí y emprendí camino hacia el patio delantero del castillo, donde me esperaba mi transporte y buena fue la sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta de la carroza y me encontré a David sentado nada mas y nada menos que al lado de...

--¡GEORG!—grite de la sorpresa al ver a mi mejor amigo ahí

--hola hermano, ¿que tal te ha ido?—me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras entraba en el transporte y me sentaba, a lo que acto seguido comenzamos a avanzar

--bien—le respondí no muy seguro-- ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó con curiosidad

--La tía Simone me invitó a acompañarte y llegué esta mañana—me dijo quitándole importancia --- ahora respóndeme con sinceridad ¿estás bien?

--¡!!ya te dije que si!!!—le respondí firme

--no te creo, hermano – me dijo con cara seria-- ¿no será que una chica te quita el sueño?—me pregunto con cara pícara dejando atrás lo preocupado y demostrando una vez más que no puede mantenerse serio mas de 5 segundos

--no Georg – dije – no es ninguna chica, o eso creo—agregue no muy seguro de mis palabras

--¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—dijo David que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación

--es que he tenido unos sueños extraños—dije logrando muy a mi pesar que Dave y Georg se me quedaran mirando.

Mientras En algún lugar del reino...

BILL POV

Se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana de su pequeña habitación y ahí fue donde recordó su sueño, de que estaba persiguiendo a un chico, lo pudo ver por su manera de vestir, mientras decía un nombre que, suponía, debería ser del muchacho. "Tom, Tomi "era lo que salía de sus labios sin autorización suya, solo lo decía mientras se escondía y observaba a ese tal Tom buscar el origen de esa voz.

Decidió olvidar ese sueño al que no veía sentido alguno. Otro día, mas trabajo, ya estaba harto de ese trabajo, pero no podía dejar a su hermano trabajando solo, aunque sabía muy bien que no eran de la misma sangre, ya que él era huérfano, estaba muy agradecido con la familia de Gustav, que lo acogió cuando era un pequeño abandonado en el pueblo.

Se levantó y se vistió, tomó un vaso de leche ordeñada por el mismo el día anterior, que era lo único que se podía permitir como desayuno debido a su pobreza y se dirigió hasta el establo a encargarse de los animales.

En el camino pudo ver a su casi hermano, Gustav encargándose de los cultivos, le dedico un saludo matutino de "_hey Gustav_ "y recibió un "_buenos días dormilón, si no es por tus ronquidos, pensaría que estabas muerto"_ de parte de éste último. Vivían en una pequeña casa a las afueras del pueblo que constaba de una casa pequeña de un piso con tres habitaciones pequeñas pero suficientemente grandes para ellos, un establo en donde guardaban a las gallinas y las dos vacas que tenían y un pequeño cultivo detrás de la choza.

Gustav era un buen chico, un año mayor que él. Cuando vagaba por las callejuelas del pueblo lo encontró y lo llevó con su familia, que lo acogió como si fuera su hijo, fueron los mejores años de su vida, pero la felicidad les duró poco, ya que los padres de Gustav, contrajeron una enfermedad grave que acabó con la madre primero, para luego llevarse al que en algún momento pudo llamar su padre, eso los afectó mucho a los dos, aunque ya habían pasado varios años.

Lo que más le afectó, es que por su rostro de facciones finas, aunque se vistiera como hombre, la gente murmuraba cosas sobre el, además de que, a pesar de que más de una vez lloró al recordar la muerte de sus padres adoptivos, se rumoraba que era una especie de bruja que los había asesinado con un maleficio extraño al no encontrar la razón de la enfermedad. El único que lo apoyaba era Gustav, que lo veía como su hermano pequeño y además era su mejor amigo en el mundo e incapaz de dañar a alguien.

Trabajaban cada uno en los suyo todos los días, con la esperanza se salir algún día de ese pueblo que los rechazaba, mientras Gustav trabajaba el campo, Bill se encargaba del establo, limpiándolo y recogiendo los frutos de su trabajo, como era la leche que ordeñaba y los huevos de las gallinas.

Al terminar el trabajo del día nos retiramos a cenar en la pequeña cocina que teníamos cuando Gustav me dijo:

--la semana que viene llegan los oficiales a cobrar impuestos y hacer revisiones—dijo preocupado

--¿y que tiene eso de raro?—le dije

--que al parecer aumentarán los impuestos y eso me preocupa—me dijo mirando fijamente su plato de comida

--¡Ya me van a escuchar esos imbeciles!—dije poniendome de pie -- ¿es que no ven que no podemos ni alimentarnos bien por sus estúpidos impuestos?

--cálmate Bill, --me dijo calmadamente -- lo mas probable es que te encarcelen antes que les pongas un dedo encima.

--tienes razón—dije con pesadez airándome en la silla de nuevo-- es lo mas probable

-- oye Bill , ¿has estado durmiendo bien?—me dijo preocupado—te vez más cansado de lo habitual y las ojeras se te notan a leguas

--estoy bien—mentí

--Bill—dijo con ese tono de "te conozco, no me mientas porque no te la voy a creer" en su cara y mirándome fijamente

--esta bien—me rendí -- ¿recuerdas ese sueño que te conté hace unos meses?—asintió— se está repitiendo una y otra vez y no puedo con eso, no he dormido nada

-- entonces solo hay una explicación-- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro—te gusta el tío de ese sueño—me dijo riendo a carcajadas

--no te rías, eso no puede ser posible, no puede, a mi no me gustan los hombres, eso es anormal—dije desesperado mas para mi mismo que para el

--pues yo creo que sí es posible-- dijo levantándose con una mirada de melancolía y dando por finalizado el tema


	3. aparentemente enamorados

El viaje seguía y yo solo podía pensar en las respuestas que me dieron David y Georg

**FLASHBACK**

---¿estás seguro? No creo que sea tan importante, solo es una chica en un sueño, quizá ya estás madurando ---dijo Georg con su típica risa que suele llegar a ser bastante irritante

--- ya oíste a Georg— OH, NO ¿EL TAMBIÉN? Dios mi vida es un asco—lo más probable es que te falta cariño y tu subconsciente lo notó. Necesitas novia—dijo David simplemente

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Con estos amigos para que enemigos, no me ayudan nada con eso_ pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana, ya dentro de unas horas que llegaríamos al primer pueblo y ahí pasaríamos la noche, luego recogeríamos los impuestos y al siguiente día nos marcharíamos a un nuevo destino.

Cerré los ojos esperando aunque sea recuperar un poco del sueño perdido y descansar

En el sueño:

Empecé a ver imágenes extrañas, envueltas en sombras por lo que no pude ver ningún rostro, primero vi a un hombre en lo que a simple vista parecía ser mayor de los treinta con dos figuras al frente, retorciéndose y al parecer arrodillándose, gritos desgarradores me decían que no se arrodillaban solo por querer hacerlo y las llamas del fuego quemaban todo al rededor. De repente, el sueño cambió y de una cabaña vieja vi salir la figura frágil de lo que me pareció una chica dirigiéndose a una especie de granero pero en el camino se ve otra figura pasar montada en un caballo, la figura de la chica se monta en el caballo detrás del jinete y se aferra a su espalda para luego comenzar camino a galope a un lugar incierto.

De nuevo a la realidad:

Desperté sobresaltado y me fijé que ya habíamos llegado pero seguramente David no me despertó. Me baje de mi transporte y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Georg hablando con unos mercaderes.

--hey Georg—dije en tono de broma--¿estás haciendo mi trabajo?

--- no, solo buscaba un poco de comida—dijo no captando la broma, parecía en su mundo

--¿cómo es que no me sorprende?—dije rodando los ojos pero con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro---quizá los sueños extraños son por estar tanto tiempo con mis amigos extraños ---dije mirándolo con falsa seriedad

---chicos, ya arreglé hospedaje—informó David entrando a lo que parecía una posada

---ok ya te alcanzamos--- le dije levantando la voz para que me escuchara--- ahora Georg te recomiendo que vallas a desempacar tus cosas

--y tu que?—preguntó

--yo que—dije

---tú que harás—dijo el rodando los ojos

--- iré a dar un paseo, no tengo sueño---

---como quieras, diviértete – me dijo a la vez que se volteaba y me daba un gesto de despedida con la mano para luego entrar a la posada

Di unas vueltas por todo ese pueblo y nadie me reconoció _buena idea lo de pedirle ropa al jardinero _sonreí con ese pensamiento, David y Georg también traían ropas prestadas, idea mía por supuesto, al día siguiente ellos se cambiarían de ropa y yo iría de criado a recoger los impuestos

**GEORG POV**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo suspirando por ese chico, porque siendo sincero, no había aceptado acompañar a su primo solo por petición de su tía, sino porque la vez pasada, en un pueblo no muy lejano a ese en el cual se encontraban, en el camino a una visita a unos parientes de su madre, lo vio, un chico perfecto, con cabellos rubios y un poco corpulento, lo más seguro era por que trabajaba en el campo, y si, Georg Listing podía ser un pervertido al soñar cosas raras respecto a un desconocido total, porque solo habían cruzado un simple "disculpa" al chocarse pero no podía evitarlo, eso era enamoramiento a primera vista.

Decidido a calmarse, ya que los nervios de volver a verlo, aunque no cruzaran palabras, lo ponía nervioso, FALTABAN CUATRO DÍAS, así que se dispuso a dormir, aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

**FIN GEORG POV**

Al día siguiente todo pasó con normalidad, por lo tato se prepararon para viajar al siguiente pueblo y luego al siguiente, y luego al siguiente hasta llegar al último en el que les esperaban grandes sorpresas.

En un pueblo no muy lejano:

Ya habían pasado dos días desde mi pequeña discusión con Gus, el era como mi hermano y me quería disculpar, pero luego recordé, ¿porqué se habrá puesto así cuando le dije sobre la posibilidad de que me guste un chico?, se puso como melancólico.

Será mejor no pensar en eso me dije mientras volvía a mi trabajo, ya que dentro de pocos días llegarían a recoger los impuestos

Eso me estresaba, no podíamos pagar los impuestos así, eran demasiado costosos y tendríamos que matarnos trabajando para conseguir ese dinero, pero ese era el factor restante, tiempo, solo teníamos menos de una semana para conseguir el dinero.

Luego estaba ese sueño extraño que se repetía y se repetía constantemente aunque fuera solo un pequeño descanso de cerrar los ojos, pero debía olvidarse de eso, según su sueño, ese muchacho tenía ropas finas y un caballo majestuoso, aunque estuviera dispuesto a enamorarse de ese chico a pesar de ser los dos hombres, él al parecer era de familia rica, quizá de la nobleza y no se podía hacer ilusiones con eso.

Me dirigía a hablar con Gustav, pero vi a mi casi-hermanito muy ocupado trabajando, parecía concentrado, así que se me ocurrió asustarlo por detrás, así que con mi sonrisita malvada y mi comportamiento de chiquillo de nueve, a pesar de mi edad y justo cuando estaba por asustarle, Gustav suspiró, algo extraño en el , parecía chiquilla enamorada, así que cuando se volteó y me miró ahí detrás de el solo alcanzó a decir

---¿terminaste con las gallinas?---con un tono monótono de todos los días

---s-si, supongo—le respondí extrañado

---bueno, voy al pueblo a llevar el cultivo, hay que pagar ese impuesto—dijo decidido

**GUSTAV POV**

Después de despedirme de Bill, me fui a vender lo que cultivamos y durante todo el camino estuve pensando en el chico que hacía un año no lo dejaba dormir, era más o menos de mi tamaño, con el cabello castaño un poco largo y con una linda sonrisa, aunque solo nos chocamos en plena calle y nos dijimos un simple "disculpe", terminé prendado a ese chico y desde eso no puedo pensar en ninguna chica como atractiva porque siempre que uno ese termino me viene su imagen a mi cabeza pero tenía que terminar con eso, por lo que vi, ese chico traía ropas finas y varas prendas de oro, simplemente no se podía.

Llegué al pueblo y vendí los cultivos, convencido de dejar de suspirar por ese extraño, y así regresé a mi casa, donde los días pasaron rápido con la rutina de siempre hasta el día de los impuestos.


	4. la verdad

_Este es un capitulo editado porque el que estaba antes tenía un pequeño error..._

_Ahora si que disfruten y...!!! QUE VIVA EL TWINCEST CARAJO !!!_

_333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

_Es hoy_ pensaba un chico de unos diecinueve años de largos cabellos negros que descansaba en su humilde alcoba recostado en su colchón de paja mientras veía como los pequeños rayos de luz del amanecer se colaban en su habitación a través de los pedazos de tela vieja que cubrían su ventana.

Sabía perfectamente que debía levantarse ya que ese día llegaban los oficiales. _Esos desgraciados_ pensaba amargamente Bill, _¿Qué no se dan cuenta que con sus impuestos solo le hacen la vida más difícil a otros?_. Se levantó preparándose mentalmente para ver a esos imbeciles que se creían con derecho suficiente para pisotear a otros solo porque tenían un bonito caballo y ropas elegantes.

--Bill, ¿estas despierto?—preguntó Gustav desde el otro lado de la puerta

--si, ya voy—dijo Bill sobresaltándose a escuchar a su amigo, ya que estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina. El mayor de los presentes llevaba un rato observando a su amigo desayunar hasta que no aguanto el silencio tan inusual de su adoptivo hermano que normalmente se la pasaba hablando y preguntó:

--¿estás bien?—preguntó el mayor—te noto ausente, ¿de veras quieres ir al pueblo?, puedo ir yo solo si te sientes mal – dijo el rubio otra vez cumpliendo su papel de hermano mayor

-- no es nada Gus, en serio no es nada, es solo que me molesta que tengamos que pagar cada vez más con la excusa de que es por nuestro bien y que lo que paguemos lo veremos reflejado en cambios a mejor, ¡Pero nunca sucede nada!—dijo levantando el tono ante un reprobatorio Gustav

--lose Bill, yo también pienso lo mismo y lo sabes, pero no podemos hacer nada—dijo el rubio tratando de calmarlo

-- si tienes razón – dijo Bill derrotado

Continuaron el desayuno con un silencio nada agradable que nuestro rubio amigo decidió romper al ya no aguantarlo

-- y cuéntame Bill,¿ya se te pasaron los sueños húmedos con el desconocido?—preguntó Gustav para molestar a su amigo

-- ¡No son sueños húmedos! ¡y no es un desconocido! – dijo un sonrojado Bill

-- no es el príncipe del reino – dijo el rubio con una ironía palpable – vamos Bill, solo sabes su nombre, no espera, solo sabes un diminutivo de su nombre--

-- algo es algo, Gus, además... – la venganza es dulce se dijo el moreno mentalmente—no soy el único con sueños húmedos, ayer estabas bastante despierto y sería un gran favor si no gritaras tal alto

-- cállate ¿quieres? – dijo el rubio evidentemente avergonzado—termina de decirme si el maldito sueño ya se esfumó

-- lamentablemente no Gus—dijo Bill abandonando la sonrisa que hace unos segundos adornaban su rostro—es cada vez peor, ayer casi .. – no prosiguió ya que pensó que a su amigo lo turbaría un poco

-- si no me quieres decir es tu decisión—dijo el rubio dando por zanjado el tema

-- si lo que sea, apresúrate ya hay que irse

-- voy...

Ya listos, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar al pueblo que quedaba a unos tres kilómetros de su cabaña

**Mientras...**

-- ya es hora de levantarse – dijo David abriendo las cortinas que , hasta ese momento, impedían el paso a los rayos del sol, que inmediatamente se posaron es el rostro del joven que dormitaba es la gran cama alquilada

-- diez minutos mas—pedía la voz de un chico entre las sabanas

-- se que ayer llegamos muy tarde, pero es hora de levantarse y recoger los impuestos—decía el encargado y representante del príncipe fuera del castillo intentando levantar a dicha persona, a veces pensaba que en vez de veintiuno tenia tres años

-- si, si ya me levante – decía el chico aún entre las sabanas

-- te dejo solo para que se vista – dijo David abandonando la habitación y dejando a un estresado príncipe sentado en su cama con una cara de frustración plasmada en el rostro y eso solo podía significar una cosa...

Los sueños extraños regresaron, y no solo eso, sino que estaba casi completamente seguro de que pudo divisar la silueta de la persona que lo atormentaba en sueños, se pudo dar cuenta de que esa chica tenía una apariencia extraña ya que, a diferencia de las otras muchachas de la corte, no era voluptuosa y exagerada de cuerpo, además de que contaba con un extraño color de pelo, una especia de negro azabache bastante brillante con unos delgados mechones rubios.

En conclusión, se podía decir que, a pesar de solo haberla visto desde atrás, ya sabía que era la mujer perfecta. Lastima que solo existan en los sueños, pensaba el joven monarca a la vez que se levantaba de su cama y comenzaba a vestirse, en definitiva esa chica solo podía ser producto de su imaginación, ya que había recorrido casi todos los pueblos del reino y, estando en el último pocas posibilidades le quedaban.

Lamentándose de ése pensamiento se dirigió al comedor en donde sus amigos lo esperaban

**En otra habitación:**

_No puedo creer que ya llegamos al condenado pueblo_, se decía Georg muy emocionado mientras se vestía. Se había levantado temprano y eso era todo un milagro y todo por la esperanza de ver de nuevo a su rubiecito que después de tanto tiempo había recordado.

El castaño se dirigió al salón donde desayunarían cundo se encontró con David bajando las escaleras de la pensión --que fue lo mas lujoso que pudieron encontrar en ese pueblo que aparentemente era bastante pobre--mirándome con cara sumamente extrañada que pasó a una expresión de falso miedo cuando preguntó.

--díganme que esto no es una pesadilla, primero un tom serio y pensativo y luego un Georg madrugador—dijo para luego romper a reír—en serió ¿se pusieron de acuerdo para gastarme una broma?

-- no solo que no tenía sueño—dijo un Georg confundido, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿tom estaba serio y pensativo? ¿A esta hora de la mañana? No podía ser cierto -- ¿en serio tom está así de mal?

-- si, creo que ya no es el chiquillo fastidioso de siempre – dijo jost como si nada y se fue caminando hacia el comedor dejando a un Georg sumamente extrañado.

Al dar término a la comida, David se retiró a su habitación a prepararse para salir mientras tom y Georg se dirigían a las suyas, pero en el trayecto, el mayor detuvo al joven príncipe y le preguntó:

--hey tom, me dijo David que estuviste raro en la mañana ¿se puede saber la razón?—dijo el castaño preocupado

--no se de que hablas—dijo el rubio esquivando el tema, ya que la última vez que le habló de su sueño lo tomó por loco

-- vamos tom que te conozco—dijo Georg – tu no eres de pensar en las mañanas y según David hoy estabas demasiado en tu mundo – dijo con una risita mal disimulada

-- bien te lo digo pero en privado ¿si?—dijo el rubio poco convencido de lo que iba a hacer. Entraron al cuarto del príncipe y se sentaron en la cama de este-- ¿y bien? Que quieres que te diga

-- lo sabes perfectamente Thomas kaulitz – dijo con cara seria pero con voz relajada—quiero que me digas porqué razón llevas Díaz tan pensador

-- ¿pensador? Ja pero si tu tampoco te quedas atrás mirando las estrellas cada que puedes y suspirando a cada rato—contraatacó el rubio

--eso no es cierto—dijo un nervioso Georg

-- claro que si es – dijo tom rodando los ojos – mira hagamos un trato – asentimiento del mayor—yo te cuento lo que me pasa si tu me cuentas lo tuyo

--bien— y así comenzaron a sincerarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo


	5. el primer encuentro

Bien, actualizando, espero les guste

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333-

-Bien—y así comenzaron a sincerarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo.—y ¿ que quieres que te diga primero?—dijo el mayor

--pues podrías comenzar en porque miras tanto el cielo y suspiras a cada rato—le espetó el príncipe

--bueno, pero no se si no te vas a traumar después que te lo diga—dijo Georg un poco incomodo

--suéltalo—le dijo el príncipe

-- esta bien, verás, -- dijo para luego comenzar con su relato—como sabrás, yo en un futuro tomaré el puesto de mi padre, por lo tanto llevo desde hace tres años en viajes por los pueblos del reino para aprender de la economía ¿correcto?

--si, lo se—dijo tom comprensivamente, a él lo tenían en las mismas condiciones

--bien, pues el año pasado, cuento me enviaron a éste mismo pueblo, pues me choqué con un chico y pues...

-- ajajá, no me digas que te le quedaste prendado al pobre, jajaja—interrumpió tom casi asfixiándose de la risa—ya en serio no me esperaba que te gustaran los de tu propio bando—dijo el príncipe tomando una almohada y cubriéndose pero sin dejar de reír

--ya cállate idiota con complejo de adivino – dijo Georg fuera de sus casillas-- ¿y que si me enamoré de un chico que se me cruzó?, por lo menos yo no ando teniendo sueños húmedos con una chica desconocida

--¿y tú si conoces a tu amorcito?—preguntó tom ya más serio--- porque que yo sepa también es un completo desconocido para ti

Si, si pero de todas formas, mas respeto a mi extraño—dijo Georg con una cara de berrinchudo

Y tú cuida tus palabras para con mi ángel—contraatacó tom

¿ ángel ?—preguntó el mayor algo confundido

Si ¿tienes algún problema?—dijo el menor mientras dedicaba una de sus peores miradas

N-no, no hay problema—dijo Georg bastante asustado, cuando tom se enojaba, sálvese quien pueda—entonces ¿tuviste otro sueño y por eso estás así?—se aventuró Georg

--...como se nota que me conoces—se rindió tom después de un rato

--¿entonces sí?

--si, y esta vez creo que la vi, y fue lo más hermoso que en el mundo haya existido y se que la voy a encontrar—le dijo el menor al castaño mientras se incorporaba y salía del cuarto dejando a un Georg sonriente que pensaba apoyar en todo a su primo.

Después de la pequeña conversación, tom salió de la posada para dirigirse al lugar donde cobrarían los impuestos, pero algo lo detuvo a mitad del camino...

--fíjate por donde ca...—comenzó a decir el rubio, pero al darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de una chica, la ayudó a levantarse—oye ¿estás bien?

--lo siento, —se disculpó una figura delgada y alta con un tono de cabello peculiar mientras se incorporaba con ayuda del otro joven, sin levantar la mirada del suelo—

--no es nada, yo...—en eso, tom cayó en cuenta de a quien ayudaba

POV TOM

No lo podía creer, era la chica de la que me había enamorado por tan solo verla en un sueño !Esa era su voz! _tranquilízate tom_, me decía a mi mismo, en ese momento

--G-gracias – me respondió mientras levantó la mirada, que al verme a la cara, demostró sorpresa, ¿me habrá reconocido?¿sabe que soy el príncipe?

POV BILL

--G-gracias—le dije estúpidamente, mientras levantaba la mirada, y vaya sorpresa que me llevé, ERA ÉL, si, no me podía equivocar en eso, era el chico con quien soñaba, y en persona debo admitir que era más lindo de lo que me esperaba, entonces caí en la cuenta de que faltaba poco para que abrieran en los impuestos y no estaba dispuesto a esperar tanta gente

Para poder salir de eso, por lo tanto solo se le ocurrió decir un simple adiós para después salir corriendo a las filas y dejar a un desconcertado desconocido bastante amable debería agregar, solo en las calles del pueblo, solo faltaba que Gustav llegara a las filas con lo que faltaba de dinero.

Pero mi mala suerte no podía ser peor, al revisar mi bolsillos me encontré con que la bolsa de dinero ¡no estaba! ¡La que Gustav me iba a armar!, entonces recordé la caída, ese chico de seguro la había encontrado y se la había llevado, ¡y yo que pensé que había sido amable!

TOM POV

--Adiós – dijo la chica para luego salir corriendo, no podía creerlo, y fui tan tonto como para dejarla ir, entonces me di cuenta que al caer había dejado una especie de bolsita de cuero, al levantarla, me fijé que era dinero, en eso se me acercó Georg.

NORMAL POV

-- hey tom—dijo un Georg un poco agitado, ya que venía corriendo-- ¿Qué es eso?—dijo apuntando la bolsita

--lo dejó caer una chica—dijo tom mirando hacia donde se fue

--¿Y?

-- creo que era LA chica—dijo tom mirando serio a su primo

--¿QUÉ?—dijo el mayor incrédulo y al ver que tom no respondía, le reclamó-- ¿y no la piensas seguir?

--no había pensado en eso—dijo tom tomando en cuenta ese pequeño detalle

--¡muévete! Yo después te alcanzo—le dijo el mayor al rubio, que inmediatamente corrió en dirección los puestos de cobro de impuestos

POV TOM

Tenía que encontrarla, llevaba más de un año con esos malditos sueños y ahora que la tenía a tan solo unos pasos, la dejaba ir

Corrí y corrí hasta que se encontró con el montón de gente que iba a pagar, pero a mí solo me importaba encontrar a la chica. Entre empujar a la gente y tener cuidado de no lastimar a nadie, escucho un pequeño escándalo a unos metros de el

¡Cómo es eso de que perdiste el dinero! !sabes perfectamente cuanto nos costó reunirlo!—era la voz de un hombre joven, más o menos la edad de Georg, apresuré el paso por si la chica estaba siendo maltratada y necesitaba de mi ayuda.

Al acercarme suficiente pude ver que el que le gritaba a mi ángel era un hombre bastante joven mas bajo que yo con el cabello rubio que le estaba reclamando a la chica, que mantenía la cabeza gacha, se notaba que estaba pasando un mal momento, así que decidí intervenir

-- ...y no puedo creer que los hayas perdido!!!

-- disculpe señor, pero no debería hablarle así—lo interrumpí

--¡eres tú!—la chica parecía impresionada

-- creo que esto le pertenece—le dije a la chica entregándole la bolsa

-- ¡es el dinero de los impuestos! ¡gracias!—la chica parecía feliz, por lo que sonreí

-- muchas gracias por haberlo encontrado, otra persona se lo hubiera robado—dijo el rubio al parecer arrepentido de haberle gritado a mi ángel --siento mucho haberte gritado—dijo el chico mirando a la muchacha

-- ¿vez Gus? Las cosas siempre se arreglan—dijo la chica riendo, era la risa mas hermosa que había escuchado jamás

-- si tienes razón dijo el otro también con una sonrisa—un gusto dijo ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla, cosa que por cortesía hice—Gustav Schafer

-- soy tom—me presenté yo como pocas veces, sin tanta exageración como en palacio-- ¿y tú eres?

-- Bill—dijo mi ángel, esperen un momento ¡¿DIJO BILL?! Esto no puede estar pasando, mi ángel es ¡¿un chico?! Pero eso no podía estar pasando NO PODÍA!!! ...

¿o si?


	6. ¿por qué?

-- soy tom—me presenté yo como pocas veces, sin tanta exageración como en palacio-- ¿y tú eres?

-- Bill—dijo mi ángel, esperen un momento ¡¿DIJO BILL?! Esto no puede estar pasando, mi ángel es ¡¿un chico?! Pero eso no podía estar pasando NO PODÍA!!! ...

¿o si?

Bueno ese definitivamente no era el punto, pero de todas formas ese chico me caía bien, demasiado bien para ser normal, pero de todas formas ese Bill generaba en mi una especie de sentimiento de protección sobre cualquier cosa que le fuera pasar, era como una especie de fuerza mayor que me arrastraba hacia él. En conclusión, era raro, muy, muy raro.

Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que en un principio pensé que era una chica, tarde o temprano se le pasaría, es más, con suerte, en dos días yo abandonaría este pueblo y no lo vería más nunca.

Pero volviendo a la realidad...

-¿ves Gus? ¡no nos van a quitar la casa!- decía Bill eufórico a su amigo.- ¡vamos a seguir viviendo bajo techo!

-espero que ya no sigan aumentando el precio de los impuestos, si siguen así ya no tendremos ni con que comer- comento el tal Gustav

Ante esto ultimo me sorprendí ¿tanto era el dinero que le exigían a estas personas?, cuando tomé esa bolsa de cuero con las monedas pesaba bastante, y si eso lo digo yo que vivo en un palacio y prácticamente soy dueño de todo esto, ¿Cuánto trabajaron ellos?. Podían estar seguros que lo averiguaría

-bueno, ha sido un placer conocerlos a ambos- dije yo cordialmente- pero me tengo que ir-

-gracias por todo- me dijo un sonrojado Bill, le sonreí, se veía tan tierno, de repente me entraron unas ganas de besarlo.

Esperen un momento ¡¿BESARLO?! No, no, no, no y no, tenía que hacerme la idea que no era una ella, ¡era un él! Y los hombres no se enamoran de otros hombres, así que decidí ignorar ese pensamiento y emprender camino hacia el lugar donde, se supone, estaría el jefe de la guardia del pueblo.

Al llegar me encontré con Georg

NORMAL POV

-Hey tom, ¿qué haces?- preguntó el mayor

-ahora no Georg- le respondió el rubio – estoy ocupado

- si bueno, pero ya en serio, ¿A dónde se supone que vas?

- voy a donde están los del registro- dije mientras me dirigía hacia el susodicho lugar

- ah, ya se, quieres averiguar más sobre tu chica- dijo el castaño dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda a su primo- ¡bien hecho tigre!

- no es así Georg- dijo el príncipe un poco irritado- no era lo que yo pensaba.

- ¿a no? Y que era entonces

- Georg, hablamos más tarde- dijo tom mientras se adentraba en una especie de choza, o más bien cabaña, en la que se encontraba el registro y dejaba al castaño afuera por segunda vez en el día.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente que se encontraba pagando, cosa que le hizo más difícil la tarea de moverse a donde estaba el tesorero o secretario, no sabía ni como le decían, pero bueno, restándole importancia a eso, llegó al bendito lugar .

Entró a la oficina que se encontraba vacía y comenzó a registrar entre los papeles, buscando entre las hojas.

TOM POV

¿Cómo era el nombre?, estoy seguro que el rubio, ese Gustav, me menciono su apellido, pero ¿Cuál era? Sacher, facher, AH SI!! SCHAFER!!

NORMAL POV

El rubio seguía buscando hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, era un documento que decía que Vivian en una casa o mejor dicho choza a las afueras del pueblo, al parecer, eran los más pobres de la zona.

Al terminar de leer, no tuvo duda en lo que tenía que hacer, se dirigió hacia las casetillas de pago donde estaban los cobradores y dejó un considerable montón de monedas de plata, a nombre de la casa Schafer, para luego dirigirse a la posada, donde seguramente estaría Georg esperando por una explicación.

**Mientras.**

-oye Gus- decía el menor de dos chicos que estaban en cola para las casetillas, se había mantenido en silencio desde que el extraño chico con el que chocó y que le había salvado el pellejo se fuera- ¿recuerdas al chico de hace un rato?, el de cabello raro

-si, ¿Qué tiene?

- no me lo creerías, pero..

-...

-...

- ¡PERO QUÉ BILL!- dijo el mayor perdiendo la paciencia a causa del repentino silencio de su hermano de otros padres.

-pues... lo que sucede es... que ese chico...

-¿si?

-él es...

-te escucho Bill-

-lo que sucede es que...

- ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ CARAJO!- gritó finalmente el rubio atrayendo miradas de otras personas, ante esto, el mayor solo decidió ignorarlos.

-loquesucedeesqueesechicodeanteseselmismoqueaparecioenmissueños, listo- dijo Bill soltando todo de golpe

-...

-...

-...

- ¡habla por el amor de dios y todo lo que es santo y sagrado!

-jeje, así que por eso estabas tu tan callado y sonrojado cuando el estaba- le dijo Gustav a Bill con una sonrisa

-...

- bueno, bueno, no importa, muévete que ya nos toca- dijo el rubio empujando al otro

Comenzaron a avanzar a la casetilla, para pagar cuando se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-buenos días, venimos para pagar los impuestos del año- comenzó Gustav

-nombre- dijo el hombre encargado de cobrar el dinero

-familia Schafer- respondió el rubio

-debe haber un error señor - contestó el hombre- la familia Schafer ya pagó sus impuestos en esta misma casilla, el dinero lo entregó un chico un poco más alto que su acompañante de cabello amarillo oscuro y un peinado extraño.

Mientras tanto, Bill escuchaba todo, sabía perfectamente quien correspondía a esa descripción, lo que no entendía era ¿porque lo hizo?


	7. confeciones a los amigos

_¿porqué lo hizo?_ se preguntaba un extrañado pelinegro en medio de la calle, estaba en ese momento concentrado en sus cavilaciones cuando es interrumpido por su compañero de casa

GUSTAV POV

- ¿me escuchas Bill?- estaba igual de sorprendido que Bill ¡era la segunda vez! ¡Segunda!, que ese extraño, porque para el era un completo extraño, nos salvaba. Primero nos regreso el dinero perdido por Bill y luego va y nos paga una considerable cantidad de dinero-

-¿que?- me preguntó, lo mas seguro es que estuviera en su mundo de nuevo

- te pregunté si crees que fue el mismo chico, ese tal tom el que nos pagó la cuota-le dije acumulando toda mi paciencia para no golpearlo-

- es lo más probable, esas descripciones no las escuchas muy a menudo- me dijo todavía distraído mientras los dos comenzábamos a emprender el camino a casa

-¿crees que después venga a cobrarnos con intereses?- pregunté, yo ya tenía experiencia en eso, a mi padre le había sucedido una vez y fue la peor época que viví, solo que nunca se lo había dicho a Bill, ya que el llegó par de años después

-no lo sé, pero no creo que sea tan malo como para hacer eso- _OH no, por favor, Bill ya se encariño con ese tipo_, me decía mentalmente, eso no podía ser bueno...

Mientras en otro lugar del pueblo

_-¡lo hice, no puedo creer que lo hice!-_ se decía el rubio chico que caminaba en dirección a la posada, de algo estaba seguro, lo que había hecho había sido algo completamente raro, él no era del tipo de gente que era muy generosa con otras personas, solo lo justo para ser una persona normal, sin exceso de interés por el dinero, ni tampoco un completo despilfarrador, pero estaba seguro que nunca se arrepentiría de haber ayudado a Bill, definitivamente nunca se arrepentiría

Se dirigía en esos momentos a su habitación, cuando al abrir la puerta, se llevó una bastante fastidiosa sorpresa

TOM POV

-Hola Georg- le dije a mi queridísimo primo con un hastío notable en mi voz- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

- tu siempre tan alegre tom- me respondió rodando los ojos desde la cama, donde estaba sentado en esos momentos- tenemos una charla pendiente- me dijo con una seriedad poco común en él, definitivamente era el día más raro de toda su existencia

-mierda Georg- le dije cansado -¿no tenías otro momento que no fuera éste para joderme la existencia?

- ¿y ese vocabulario tan vulgar?- me replicó con sorna- lo que sea, no vine a reprocharte en tu falta de educación, pero necesito, no , exijo que me des una explicación sobre tu inusual mal humor al verme y tu forma de ser repentinamente extraña, claro, sin contar tus palabras de hace rato "no era lo que creía", sea lo que sea tom, o me lo dices por las buenas, o por las malas te lo saco- me dijo haciendo un ademán de golpearme

Si, Georg estaba enojado, el nunca solía hablarme así y mucho menos estar serio por mucho tiempo a menos que fuera algo realmente importante, y esto definitivamente ere importante

- no sucede nada, en serio- intenté arreglar pero él me conocía demasiado bien para poder creerse ese cuento

- no me engañas kaulitz, a otro perro con ese hueso- me dijo con una mirada fulminante que solo pude describir como aterradora, sin contar el uso de mi apellido, en conclusión, Georg estaba muy, muy, muy enojado, y yo era el causante, algo me decía que no era una buena señal-

- bien, esta bien, me rindo- le dije final mente derrotado, con Georg en su estado cavernícola, tenía las de perder

-bien ahora cuéntame que rayos te pasa- me dijo sentándose, ya que se había levantado cuando me amenazó- y esta vez, mas te vale que sea la verdad

- bueno lo que pasó es que...- y empecé a contarle lo que me sucedió desde que esta mañana casi ví a la supuesta chica en mi sueño, hasta lo de el repentino choque y la perdida del dinero, pero me detuve en la parte la conversación

- ¿y después?- me preguntó animándome a hablar

- y después me dijo su nombre- le contesté

- ¡pero si eso es genial hombre! Ya tienes su nombre y ya la puedes invitar a salir- me dijo con una sonrisa

-ese es el problema Georg- le dije mirándolo a los ojos- su nombre es Bill... y es un chico

- ¿y?- bien eso no me lo esperaba, yo esperaba las burlas de Georg por todo lo alto-

-y que- le dije

- y que importa si es hombre?- me dijo volviendo a su inusual seriedad- cuando el amor es verdadero no importa el genero de la persona, lo que importa es que te corresponda-me dijo para luego sonreír y agregar- además a mi también me gusta un tía y no me quejo

- gracias por tu apoyo Georg- le dije abrazándolo después de unos segundos de razonamiento

- para eso es la familia- me dijo después de separarnos- por cierto ¿cuándo me presentas al que será mi cuñado?- me dijo con una sonrisita, ya había regresado el Georg idiota

- algún día- le respondí

- bueno pues, hay que bajar al comedor, ya debe faltar poco para la cena- dijo sobándose la panza

- tu nunca puedes dejar de pensar en comida- le reproche para ganarme que mi idiota primo con complejo de niño de 3 me sacara la lengua demostrando una vez más que lo idiota no se quita con es tiempo.

Nos dirigimos al comedor, pero yo decidí pasar primero por la habitación de David, tenía que hablar con el...

Mientras en una pequeña choza a las afueras del pueblo

Un pelinegro se asomaba por la pequeña ventana de su habitación mientras observaba el atardecer y se preguntaba si volvería a ver a ese hombre que le quitaba el sueño, suspiró y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde Gus debía estar cocinando, después de cenar se preparó para dormir, pero no se esperaba que, en vez de los sueños donde observaba a tom siempre escondido, lo esperaba algo que definitivamente no se esperaría.


	8. un sueño perturbador

TOM POV

Después de cenar me dirigí a mi habitación, ya que ya habíamos terminado de cenar, había sido una cena muy rara, en especial por David, él estaba que daba brincos de alegría, y yo era el absoluto culpable.

FLASHBACK

Caminaba por los desolados pasillos de la posada en la que nos hospedábamos. Solo nosotros tres nos quedábamos en esta posada, habíamos pagado un extra bastante considerable a los dueños pera que no nos delataran, ya que no sería muy agradable para nadie tener a las chicas en edad de casarse de medio país rondando por la posada en un vano intento de seducirlo, cosa que sería imposible, ya que su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien que sin ninguna intención, le robó su corazón, y no tenía la más minima intención de recuperarlo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de David, toqué un par de veces. Acto seguido de una voz cansada que le dirigía un "adelante" en respuesta. Al entrar a la habitación de mi padrino, me encontré con la imagen de David cabeceando, sentado en su escritorio con papeles regados en dicha mesa, papeles que reconocí como los que yo mismo registré esa misma tarde en busca de la información sobre Bill y el que, pienso, era su hermano.

Al percatarse de quién era el que lo interrumpía en tan pesada tarea, mi padrino cambió su expresión cansada por una más relajada.

-tom- me dijo David mi sacando su reloj de bolsillo para después revisarlo- ya te hacía con Georg en el comedor- me dijo separando su vista del fino aparato y mirándome con clara expresión de extrañeza.

-David necesito hablar contigo- dije yo yendo directamente al grano, cosa que generó que mi padrino se acomodara más firmemente en su asiento y me mirara con seriedad reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿y sobre qué quieres hablar?- contestó el, sabiendo perfectamente que cuando yo era tan directo, o Georg se había metido en un problema muy, muy grande, o era un caso de vida o muerte.

-verás lo que sucede es que necesito que nos quedemos unos días más en éste pueblo- le dije bajando un poco la mirada, esperando uno de esos regaños ya acostumbrados sobre que el trabajo es lo primero y debíamos llevar con urgencia los registros y el dinero recaudados al la capital del reino, y en consecuencia, a mi padre.

-tom, ya sabes que el viaje ya estaba programado y que no podemos...

-pues se tendrá que cancelar- le interrumpí, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a ver a Bill, si el me rechazaba, me iría tranquilo sabiendo que lo había intentado, pero no descansaría tranquilo si supiera que tuve una oportunidad y la perdí.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-¿y a que se debe el repentino interés de querer quedarte en éste pueblo?- me preguntó mi padrino, dando fin al incomodo silencio que se había prolongado recientemente, cerniéndose entre nosotros.

-es que he encontrado mi razón de vivir en éste pueblo- dije yo con seguridad marcada en cada una de mis palabras.

-¿encontraste a una chica?- me dijo

- no solo encontré a una chica- dije teniendo en cuenta que si le contaba a mi padrino que no era mujer sino un hombre, intentaría separarme de Bill inmediatamente- es LA chica- dije poniendo un énfasis bastante notable en la sílaba "la".

-¿me estás diciendo que viste a la chica con la que llevas soñando hace meses?- me dijo con interés, sonreí internamente, sabía que el deseaba mi felicidad tanto como un padre, por algo era mi padrino- ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida junto a ella?.

-mi vida y hasta más- le contesté seguro, comencé a contarle lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, de cómo simplemente me había chocado con la "chica", como le había regresado el dinero que perdió, pero omitiendo cosas como que le pagó los impuestos y que sabía su nombre. Al terminar de contarle todo, David estaba que saltaba de felicidad, a sus veintiún años, nunca me había gustado ninguna chica que me llevaron a conocer, siempre les había encontrado defectos, pero ya sabía la razón de eso, su corazón ya tenía dueño desde n principio.

Nos dirigimos a la cena, en donde David anuncio que nos quedaríamos más tiempo en el pueblo, no dijo las razones por petición mía, pero me percaté que Georg me sonreía como diciéndome "felicitaciones casanova", eso era todo, ya estaba más que completo el día, que se había ganado el título de "el día más extraño y normal de toda mi vida", pero no me esperaba lo que sucedería después.

FIN FLASHBACK

BILL POV(sueño)

Todo era confuso, me había quedado dormido, pero en vez de los sueños en donde estaba tom, paso algo realmente extraño, había una especie de sombra a la cual yo estaba persiguiendo en un bosque, creí que la había alcanzado, pero al parar de correr, me encontré con la imagen más perturbadora de toda la historia, era yo, pero con facciones más femeninas de las que ya tenía, con un vestido en tonos azul celeste y blanco, pero manchado de sangre y rasgado en algunas partes, me estaba mirando, y no paraba de repetirme lo mismo,"sálvame", "sálvame", "sálvame"...

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Me desperté sudando, respirando agitadamente y seguramente, más blanco que un papel, pero no pude confirmarlo. Las imágenes de ese sueño me perturbaron, no podía volver a dormir, era algo frustrante.

Me percaté que estaba amaneciendo, así que me dispuse a cambiarme para comenzar a trabajar.

FIN BILL POV

TOM POV

Me desperté agitado, todavía con las imágenes del sueño en mi cabeza, era como verse a uno mismo en un espejo, solo que me veía mayor, más maduro, cosa que pude apreciar aún sobre la sangre esparcida por, el que se suponía, era su propio rostro.

Pero lo más perturbante de la escena, no era el hacho de verse a sí mismo fríamente mutilado, ni la mirada perdida, ni la expresión de sufrimiento. Lo más perturbante eran las palabras que salían de su boca en una voz quebrada más dolorosa que un alarido, pero tan silenciosa como un murmullo. "Sálvame".

Todavía no podía respirar con normalidad, por lo que decidí levantarme a dar un corto paseo por los alrededores.

Caminé por entre las pequeñas construcciones que eran las cabañas en comparación a mi palacio. Me disgustó bastante la forma de vida que llevaban los campesinos, torturándose en trabajos pesados y esforzándose al máximo para no tener nada. Entonces ¿para qué estaban los impuestos?. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que esos impuestos estaban creados principalmente para el bien de los aldeanos, para ser usados en su beneficio.

Pero no esa así. Las calles de los pueblos estaban todas deshechas y destrozadas, las casas se estaban cayendo y las personas vivían mal. Y no era por que el impuesto fuera poco, porque por lo que pudo apreciar el día anterior, era bastante.

NORMAL POV

Pensando en eso, terminó sin darse cuenta en la entrada de la posada, al parecer le había dado la vuelta al pueblo. Decidió entrar y despertar a Georg, necesitaba hablar con él.

Al terminar la dura tarea que era despertar a su primo, esperó a que se vistiera y se dirigieron al comedor, ya que su "querido" primo no podía pensar ni articular dos palabras seguidas una mañana sin antes haber consumido un buen desayuno.

Al terminar el desayuno, salieron a caminar. Fue hasta ese momento que el joven príncipe se decidió hablar.

- ¿y cuál es el motivo para que me hayas despertado tan temprano?- preguntó el castaño intentando romper el hielo con el hipertenso de su primo.

-pues, es que necesitaba hablar con alguien- dijo el monarca – verás es que tuve de nuevo un sueño extraño

-¿en serio?- dijo confundido el mayor- pensé que se esfumarían después de ayer que te encontraste a ese Bill.

-si, lo se- dijo el menor- pero lo que soñé es... si soñara con Bill sería un sueño, pero lo tuve yo fue una completa pesadilla, lo que pasó fue que...- y así comenzó Tom a contarle al que recientemente se convirtió en su confidente, su sueño. Al terminar, Georg miró al que consideraba su hermano con una cara de confusión, si el soñara con eso, de seguro le daría un infarto dormido.

-¿me estás diciendo que te viste a ti mismo en tu sueño pero mayor y todo lleno de sangre?- dijo Georg como no queriendo la cosa, ya que, en realidad, era sumamente supersticioso.

-si, eso mismo

-esto lo tenemos que hablar con alguien que sepa de sueños raros- dijo Georg decidido

-¿me piensas llevar con una bruja?- dijo el príncipe persignándose, él ni muerto quería ver a una bruja, esos seres encorvados que siempre terminaban haciéndo mal.

-¿estás loco?, claro que no, pero creo que sería mejor comentárselo a una tercera persona- dijo como lo más lógico del mundo

-está bien, si eso quieres- se resignó el menor

-yo siempre he dicho que los sueños siempre nos quieren decir cosas- dijo Georg suspirando y caminando junto a su primo, pero para su mala suerte, chocó con alguien.

-auch, disculpa- dijo el castaño, Se levanto quejándose un poco, pero al darse cuento de lo que pasaba y de quién era la persona con la que chocó, su corazón dio un brinco y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa...

- descuida, ha sido mi culpa- respondió un chico rubio mientras se paraba.


	9. choque entre conocidos

GEORG POV

- _descuida, ha sido mi culpa_- esa voz la conocía, aunque hubieran pasado un par de años y solo la hubiera escuchado una vez, era inolvidable. Me incorporé rápidamente de en medio de la concurrida callejuela para ayudar a mi muy conocido extraño, él, a su vez levantó la mirada que inminentemente chocó contra la mía, creando una extraña conexión entre las dos, nos quedamos mirando un rato hasta que me dí cuenta de la absurda situación.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado un reencuentro así, aunque dudaba que mi desconocido me reconociera, chocados por accidente en medio de una callejuela concurrida de un pueblo extremadamente alejado de su hogar, y tom estaba...

Un momento...

¿y tom?

Y hasta ese momento se fijó en la repentina ausencia de su primo.

GUSTAV POV

Estaba caminando con Bill por las calles del pueblo, estaban inusualmente llenas de personas caminando de aquí para allá y de allá para acá. Al parecer era un chisme nuevo, ya que por experiencia sabía que las viejas cotillas del pueblo todo lo regaban.

Bill me estaba contando un sueño, no , una pesadilla que tubo esa misma noche, yo estaba intentando calmarlo ya que estaba muy alterado, y con mucha razón, con semejante sueño...

En fin, estaba caminando cuando sentí como me estrellaba contra lo que sentí era un muro, pero cuando levanté la mirada me di cuenta que no se trataba de una pared, no, sino que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el chico que, perfectamente recordaba, había chocado con él hace unos años y me pidió una dirección.

Se acercó para ayudarme a levantarme por lo que vi, echo esto último se me quedó mirando a la cara, ¡quizá si me reconocería!, pero tan rápidamente como me miró, empezó a buscar a otra persona con la mirada.

En definitiva, era un iluso, ahora que lo observaba mejor, el hombre que tenía de frente, estaba ataviado con finas vestimentas, lo más seguro es que fuera de alto rango social, lo que conllevaba a que, lo más seguro es que estuviera comprometido con una chica de la corte.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, después de dirigirle una mirada a los alrededores y dar por contado que seguramente lo que buscaba no estaba, me dirigió una sonrisa que me derritió y me dijo:

NORMAL POV

- hey, estás bien- dijo el castaño sonriéndole amablemente al rubio chico que se encontraba enfrente- estás bien

-s-si, eso creo- respondió el otro inseguro

-te diste un buen golpe amigo- dijo el mayor con total confianza, haciéndo que el rubio se ruborizara a más no poder.

-n-no fue nada, me he dado peores golpes- dijo Gustav mirando a su compañero de charla a los ojos, pero al percatarse de nueva cuenta que el castaño buscaba algo con la mirada, agregó- ¿busca algo?

-si, a mi primo, se me desapareció- respondió el otro aún buscando a su primo con la mirada, dándole un alivio enorme al otro, que se quitó un peso de encima, pero también se dio cuenta también de la ausencia de Bill - ¿me ayudas?- dijo Georg teniendo en cuenta que esa sería la perfecta escusa para poder conocer al otro mejor y de paso, ganar su confianza.

-si, claro, supongo- le respondió Gustav al mayor, un tanto sorprendido por lo directo del castaño- también se me perdió alguien

-entonces vamos los dos jeje- el mayor estaba feliz-mi nombre es Georg, ¿y tú como te llamas?, como la otra vez no te pregunté.

-¿disculpe?- el menor estaba sorprendido !si lo recordaba!

-la otra vez, cuando me ayudaste a encontrar la dirección de la posada del señor Maximillian- respondió el otro, sin darse cuenta ya habían empezado a caminar

- si, me acuerdo, pero dudaba que usted también recordara- le respondió el rubio

-pues como vez, lo recuerdo perfectamente jeje- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa- y por favor, trátame de "tú", que a lo máximo seré uno o dos años mayor que tú.

-tengo veintidós- respondió Gustav con una sonrisa

-¡te lo dije!, yo tengo veintitrés recientes- dijo un divertido Georg que a cada que podía se quedaba mirando el rostro apuesto de su acompañante

Y así pararon el rato conversando, dirigiéndose a un lugar menos concurrido donde conversar, hasta que chocaron con algo que no se esperaban

Mientras que desde otro punto de vista:

TOM POV

Me encontraba solo caminando por entre las concurridas calles del pequeño pueblo, hace algunos minutos, m había dado cuenta de la ausencia de mi primo.

Yo seguía pensando en ese sueño que tuve, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando me fijé en algo sumamente anormal.

Me empecé a fijar de que algunas personas me miraban extrañamente, analizándome de arriba abajo mientras que otros grupos cuchicheaban, seguí caminando hasta que algo hizo detenerme, fue un grito que me heló la sangre y me puso a la defensiva, que sonó con una irritante voz aguda...

-¡ÉL ES EL PRÍNCIPE! –gritó una chica rubia de diecitantos con exagerado maquillaje y un descote desvergonzado que prácticamente enseñaba todos sus pechos.

Su primera reacción fue correr como alma que lleva el diablo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, huyendo de la multitud de jovencitas, pero no era suficiente, así que tomó camino por un callejonzuelo, pero al parecer, al otro lado lo esperaban, ya que lo interceptaron, pero en ese momento le agradeció mentalmente a las clases tomadas en palacio, esas en donde le enseñaban agilidad, gracias a eso, pudo tomar impulso de lo que al parecer, era una carreta, y en un par de saltos, subir al techo de la pequeña casa que formaba una de las paredes de la callejuela.

Siguió corriendo y saltando por entre los techos, hasta que pudo esconderse y perder a las jóvenes, estuvo varios minutos ahí, hasta que, después de pensar muchas formas de regresar a la posada, decidió bajar, pero al lanzarse del techo de la casa en donde se escondía, perdió el equilibrio al caer, cayendo encima de una pequeña figura...

BILL POV

Gustav había desaparecido, y precisamente hoy había más gente de lo normal en el pueblo, en su mayoría, chicas jóvenes.

Todas ellas andaban de aquí para allá con sus vestidos extremadamente desvergonzados, de casa en casa, como repartiendo un chisme y buscando algo, llevaba más o menos unos quince minutos desde que había empezado a darse cuenta de ello.

Entonces, me fijé en que una considerable cantidad de chicas tenían montado un espectáculo o mejor dicho un escándalo en medio de la calle, pero no se sorprendió hasta que escuchó las palabras que le helaron la sangre

-¡ÉL ES EL PRÍNCIPE!- retumbó por toda la calle esas palabras con el timbre chillón de una chica escandalizada

Decidió salir de allí, ya que lo más probable fuera que alguien saliera mal parado con tanta muchacha suelta, siguió caminando y caminando, hasta que sintió como alguien le caía encima, al levantar la vista, se llevó una sorpresa, y de las grandes.

NORMAL POV

El mayor de los chicos estaba situado exactamente entre las piernas del menor, con sus pechos rozándose y sus frentes casi juntas, se miraros a los ojos, reconociéndose al instante, y como si una especie extraña de magnetismo los atrajera el uno a el otro, acercaron sus labios, pero cuando ya estaban a punto de besarse, algo los detuvo...

-¡BILL!- Dijo Gustav alarmado viendo la escena

-¡TOM!- Lo secundó el otro

-¿LO CONOCES?-

-¿LO CONOCES?-

Los dos repitieron al mismo tiempo señalando cada uno al que había nombrado el otro, al tiempo que se desmayaban al mismo tiempo


	10. conociendose

_-¡BILL!- Dijo Gustav alarmado viendo la escena_

_-¡TOM!- Lo secundó el otro_

_-¿LO CONOCES?-_

_-¿LO CONOCES?-_

_Los dos repitieron al mismo tiempo señalando cada uno al que había nombrado el otro, al tiempo que se desmayaban al mismo tiempo_

NORMAL POV

Al escuchar las voces, los dos sonrojados jóvenes se incorporaron, Bill con ayuda de tom, y se encontraron con el castaño primo del príncipe y el rubio hermano adoptivo del campesino que ahora se encontraba inconciente junto al mayor.

La vergüenza le ganó a la furia de querer matar a golpes a quienes los interrumpieron.

No se habían dirigido la mirada a causa de la vergüenza, pero al darse cuenta de las personas que en esos momentos los habían interrumpido, se las arreglaron para moverlos y en un acuerdo mutuo del que nunca se habló, pero se cumplió, emprendieron camino a casa de los dos jóvenes campesinos.

BILL POV

Caminaba junto a tom hacia mi casa, Gustav pesaba más de lo que normalmente podría cargar, pero hacía el esfuerzo.

Tom en cambio cargaba con el otro hombre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque yo lo veía delgado con la ropa holgada que usaba, lo más probable sería que tuviera un cuerpo perfecto debajo de esa ropa. Me sonrojé de sobremanera con ese pensamiento, cosa de la cual, él pareció percatarse.

-¿estás bien?- me preguntó

-s-si, solo cansado- le respondí avergonzado, aún recordando que casi nos besamos, y un poco preocupado también por la reacción de Gustav, seguro y nos vio de manera demasiado comprometedora y del susto se desmayó me sentí sumamente culpable por eso, él siempre fue muy sobre protector conmigo, después de todo, nos criamos juntos.

-¿seguro que no necesitas ayuda con él?- me preguntó, la verdad si necesitaba ayuda, pero ya casi llegábamos y no lo quise molestar-

-si, no te preocupes- respondí

Llegamos a mi casa y le dije que pusiera al chico ese* en mi habitación mientras yo llevaba a gusti a su cama.

Dicho y echo, dejé a Gus en su cama y lo cubrí un poco con una manta que estaba cercana al lecho en el cual descansaba. Terminada la tarea, me dirigí a mi cuarto para ver si Tom necesitaba algo, debo admitir que no me agradaba nada ese tipo de pelo castaño, Tom lo trataba con demasiada naturalidad y teniendo en cuenta que él y yo casi nos besábamos y por culpa de ese no se pudo, estaba bastante resentido.

Me fijé en que, si lo pensaba mejor, no conocía a Tom, los sueños no contaban, solo sabía que había chocado con él y se había comportado amable, y que le había pagado los impuestos de todo un año como si nada. Eso solo lo llevaba a la conclusión de que tom debía ser alguien importante, o hijo de alguien importante en la sociedad para pagar tanto como si nada. Me prometí averiguar quién era realmente y dejar de lado mi timidez.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, casi choqué con Tom que en ese momento venía saliendo, al mirarnos a los ojos, pude notar un brillo rojizo en su rostro, y no dudo que en el mío también estuviera presente.

-Ho-hola- me dijo bastante cohibido

-hola- respondí de igual manera -¿quieres algo de beber?, seguro que tu amigo pesaba mucho- le sugerí sin mirarlo a la cara, como si ahora mis zapatos viejos y gastados fuera lo más interesante en el reino.

-seguro- me respondió y, siguiéndome, me acompañó hasta la cocina.

Ya sentados en las dos sillas de la mesa en la pequeña cocina, le serví un poco de agua en un viejo vaso, aunque noté como miraba todo con sorpresa y, aparentemente, incomodidad, cosa que no me sorprendió fijándome en que él y su amigo vestían ropas finas y bastante limpias para ser gente corriente. Me arriesgué y le pregunté:

-no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?- noté como dudaba sobre si contestar o no-

-pues... verás, no exactamente- me dijo obviamente incomodo

- entonces debes ser de esos que vinieron por los impuestos- dije yo, a lo que el reaccionó nervioso, definitivamente tenía que saber quién era Tom.- ¿lo eres?- insistí

- pues sí, algo así- me dijo esquivando el tema.

-¿y tu amigo también?- le pregunté, pero noté un cambio en su expresión, como un gesto burlón y una sonrisa pícara.

TOM POV

Ya había captado, por el tono que utilizaba Bill cada vez que nombraba a Georg, estaba celoso, eso hizo que me alegrara al saber que significaba algo para Bill, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que me asqueara, ¿yo con Georg? Ni muerto. Diagh. Decidí picarlo un poco con mi reciente descubrimiento.

-¿quién Georg?- pude notar incomodidad en sus facciones- si, el y yo somos inseparables, siempre estamos juntos- dije y noté perfectamente como poco a poco, Bill se iba poniendo rojo por la furia contenida.- y tu amigo... ah si, Gustav, vive aquí contigo- pregunté con curiosidad, ya que si sentía un poco de celos de él, ¡aunque un poco!.

Pronto me arrepentí de haber preguntado, al ver su sonrisa malévola salir a la luz de su hermoso rostro - si, vive aquí, y al igual que tú y tu amigo, somos inseparables - dijo eso y yo ya estaba que explotaba, pero mantuve mi sonrisa, cosa que aprendí ante el consejo, nunca podía mostrarme débil ante ellos.

Él también sonreía, pero, al igual que la mía era una falsa sonrisa para ocultar la rabia, pero duró mucho la tan incomoda situación, pues escuchamos unos ruidos de la habitación de al lado.

NORMAL POV

Se escucharon unos ruidos en la habitación del menor, por lo que los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar.

Al llegar, vieron a Georg en el piso, intentando levantarse porque al parecer se había caído de la cama.

-¡joder! Que cama más incómoda- dijo el castaño provocando que el pelinegro bajara la mirada.

-no seas estúpido Georg- dijo el rubio con evidente enfado por el comentario- te recuerdo que en casa duermes hasta en el piso del comedor.

-si, si- dijo levantando la mirada y fijándose ahora en la presencia del chico de negros cabellos- ahora díganme ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué hago aquí? Y lo más importante, ¡¿porqué casi se besan en medio pueblo?!

- si, eso último también quiero saber yo- dijo Gustav saliendo sorpresivamente desde atrás de todos y ganando un respingo proveniente del pelinegro y el castaño.

GUSTAV POV

-¡Gustav!- me dijo Bill evidentemente sorprendido

-quiero que me respondas porqué casi te besas con ese- dije yo señalando al muchacho ese con evidente molestia.

-verás yo...

- yo también quiero respuestas Tom- dijo una voz de la cual hasta ahora me había fijado y que no tardé en reconocer. ¡Era Georg! Y estaba aquí en mi casa, por lo que me sentí un poco avergonzado, el era obviamente de un estatus social mayor, y la pequeña cabaña a la que yo le llamaba hogar no le debía llegar ni hasta los talones.

-si, si- dijo la voz del tal Tom que ni por pagarnos los impuestos se había ganado mi confianza. No permitiría que dañara al cabezota de mi hermanito, nunca.

-bueno pues cuéntennos- dijo Georg a mi lado, por lo menos sabía que me apoyaba.

NORMAL POV

Así, los dos jóvenes empezaron a aclarar lo que sucedió, explicándoles a los mayores que fue solo un accidente, aunque ninguno contó sus ganas de besar al otro tras el incidente.

-ajá y ¿porqué estabas encima del techo?- preguntó el mayor de los presentes, cosa que trajo a flote la seriedad del príncipe, que le respondió con una voz fría y carente de sentimiento.

-pasó lo que se temía- dijo el joven monarca a su primo y fiel amigo- ya lo saben, y no son solo unos pocos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo un alarmado Georg, que se había dado cuenta de inmediato de lo que su primo le decía, los habían descubierto y era cuestión de tiempo para que un montón de chicas escandalosas se pusieran a hacer numeritos el la posada para "ganarse" el corazón del príncipe. Lo que esas regaladas no sabrían, era que el corazón del príncipe ya tenía dueño, y al que ese era cierto pelinegro – no puede ser, esto daña los planes- el castaño, que se había incorporado al escuchar a su primo, volvió a tomar asiento y, llevándose las manos a las sienes, intentó calmarse.

-¿Qué planes?- preguntó Gustav por Bill y él, ya que ambos se habían quedado fuera del hilo de la conversación.

-nada importante- respondió Georg sonriéndole al rubio, que involuntariamente, suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Los otros dos, al darse cuenta de la extraña familiaridad de los mayores, decidieron aventurarse y preguntar:

-¿desde cuando tan cariñoso con la gente Georg?- dijo Tom a su primo con una ligera risa.

-si gus, no sabía que se conocían- corroboró Bill.

-pues nosotros...

-nos conocimos hace un par de años, Tom- salvó Georg a Gustav- la Ultima vez que vine, me ayudó a encontrar la locación de la posada.

Tom entendió la indirecta, su primo ya le había contado de eso, lo que indicaba que a mi primo le gustaba el hermano de mi ángel. Se rió ante la ironía.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?- dijo Bill mirando al príncipe.

-no es nada- lo tranquilizó el rubio-¿quieres salir a caminar?- agregó al ver de reojo a Georg y a ese tal Gustav conversando con un brillo en los ojos que pudo identificar inmediatamente.

-¡claro!- casi gritó Bill, quien se sonrojó al notar su excesivo entusiasmo y agregó- perdón.

-¡pues vamos!- dijo el joven monarca, haciendo uso de lo aprendido en sus clases de etiqueta el palacio y, con una reverencia, tendió su mano hacia Bill, quien aceptó el gesto con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa.

*: nótese el odio en la palabra, en otras palabras, celos


	11. entre peleas y visiones extrañas

NORMAL POV

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban mirándose a los ojos con un extraño brillo para ambos.

Sus ojos centellaban y sus expresiones eran del más puro amor. Inconcientemente, sus rostros se acercaron, pero antes de que los labios de ambos llegaran a su destino principal, el rubio se dio cuenta del rumbo de la situación y se separó, dejando a un perplejo Georg con un deje de tristeza en su rostro. El menor se sintió culpable ante esto.

-Gus...

-no podemos- interrumpió el rubio al mayor

-¿por qué?- la tristeza y el dolor se hicieron presentes en la voz del castaño, provocando un sentimiento inexplicable en el rubio.

-simplemente... no se puede- dijo el rubio llevándose las manos a la cara con frustración.

-dame una razón- decía el castaño mientras quitaba las manos del rostro al otro- solo una.

-solo...- el rubio no sabía como decirle a su adorado castaño que era obvio que

Sus estatus sociales eran muy diferentes, además de que eran del mismo genero y no se conocían bien- quizá... dame tiempo ¿si?

-bien- dijo suspirando el mayor- si eso quieres no hay problema- dijo para luego agregar una sonrisa resplandeciente que hizo suspirar al menor.

-vamos a ver en donde se metió tu hermano con el idiota de mi primo- dijo el mayor levantándose a la par que su acompañante y, disimuladamente, tomando la mano del menor, provocando un ligero sonrojo en ambos.

**Mientras que...**

NORMAL POV

Dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando por un sendero cercano al bosque, llevaban más o menos unos veinte minutos caminando y alrededor de diez tomados de las manos. Cuando caminaron lo suficiente como para alejarse de la granja, decidieron adentrarse en el bosque, pero no demasiado.

Al cabo se un rato, llegaron a un claro en el bosque que se le hacía demasiado familiar a ambos, aunque nunca hubieran pasado por ahí.

Restándole importancia a ese detalle, tom se sentó en la hierba para luego ser imitado por Bill.

-lo notaste ¿verdad?- dijo el pelinegro que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado- gus y Georg...

-si, lo se- dijo el mayor en respuesta- me parece bien por ellos- dijo alzando la mirada al cielo- además, todos necesitan a alguien a quien amar –dijo eso mirando al otro a los ojos, ocasionando que se sonrojara considerablemente- y ellos ya se habían encontrado anteriormente- añadió sonriendo

-entonces ¿no te molesta que Gus y Georg se gusten?- preguntó el pelinegro

-no ¿Por qué debería?

-pues... pensé que...que tú y... tu y Georg...- pero no pudo terminar, porque una carcajada del mayor lo interrumpió.

-¿tu pensaste...jaghjaja- la risa no lo dejaba hablar- pensaste que Georg y yo...?

-¿de que te ríes?- dijo Bill también riendo, contagiado por el mayor

-Bill, ¡Georg es mi primo!- dijo el rubio, provocando que al menor se le subiera todo el color por la vergüenza.

-es... que yo... yo pensé que.. ya sabes... él y tu...tu y él.- el pobre pelinegro mascullaba cosas sin sentido ante un Tom que trastabillaba de la risa.

-oh por dios!! Me da asco de solo pensarlo!!- dijo Tom haciendo que se sintiera aliviado en parte y a la vez desanimado, ya que si Tom era muy exigente, sus posibilidades iban en picada.

- ¿y tu estás con alguien?- preguntó el mayor, simulando desinterés- quiero decir, ¿te gusta alguien?

-pues... yo...- decía un muy nervioso Bill. ¿Cómo decirle a la persona que te gusta, la que aparece en tus sueños incluso antes de conocerla, que estas enamorado de el?- si, me gusta alguien- dijo Bill al fin- pero no se si esa persona me quiere como yo a el- dijo todo eso mirando a los ojos al mayor, con la esperanza de que lo entendiera.

-¿el?- dijo el otro simulando su emoción

-pues si, es un "el"- dijo el menor, bajando su mirada- pero como ya te dije, no se si yo le atraigo como el a mi.

-no creo que allá alguien en el mundo a quien no le atraigas- dijo el joven príncipe, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojó de sobremanera, aunque nunca apartó su mirada de la del chico que se encontraba delante de él.

Esas palabras fueron mágicas para Bill, que lentamente se fue acercando al rostro del rubio y viceversa, pero se vieron interrumpidos:

-¡de pié y dennos todo material de valor que tengan!- gritó un ladrón que salió inesperadamente de entre los árboles.

Detrás del bandido salieron otros cuatro más, que, con dagas, cuchillos y espadas, los amenazaban.

**Cerca de ese lugar, por el sendero: **

NORMAL POV

-...no, no mucho- decía el castaño caminando agarrado de la mano a su rubio acompañante.

-si, a mi tampoco me gustan mucho los olores fuertes- respondió el menor.

-jeje si, una vez estaba en casa de mi tía, la mamá de Tom, y una señora gorda exageradamente venía de visita, el punto es que la vieja esa a nadie le caía, ni siquiera a mi tía, por lo que Tom y yo le pusimos polvos de olor a zorrillo en el...- Georg dejó de hablar repentinamente, su mirada se agudizó mirando entre los árboles, se puso tenso y luego me dijo con una voz definitivamente extraña para mi, era fría y a la defensiva:

-¿lo escuchaste?-

-no te entiendo Georg, ¿escuchar que?- dijo el menor confundido

-hay problemas- dijo con voz alarmada, asustando al rubio- ven –dijo y salió corriendo hacia un punto desconocido para Gustav.

Mientras corrían, le dijo a Gustav palabras que lo inquietaron más de lo que estaba:

- cuando lleguemos, no te acerques, quédate detrás de los árboles y por lo que más quieras, que no te vean.

Esas palabras perturbaron al menor, que solo atinó a asentir mientras corría tras de su castaño, hasta que se detuvieron y el rubio pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

**En el claro**

NORMAL POV

Estaban Bill y Tom acorralados por cinco hombres armados y con sed de sangre, pero no estaban dispuestos a entregar nada, o al menos no el mayor.

Dos de los hombres los amenazaban con sus cuchillos y dagas, mientras los otros tres mostraban el filo de sus espadas.

Tom observaba todo esto con desesperante calma, incluso sonreía, ganándose rápidamente la ira de los ladrones delante de el.

Bill mientras, temblaba nervioso y se escondía detrás de tom, quien le prometía que nada le pasaría.

-¡ya se los dijimos, entreguen sus cosas y no los mataremos...quizá! – decía el que parecía el líder del grupo.

-no tengo intención de darles nada- decía Tom tranquilamente- lárguense

- serás infeliz- decía otro de los bandidos- ¡veremos si dices lo mismo cuando nos tiremos a tu novia.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Tom, que cambió su expresión de burla por una mirada que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera, una voz atemorizante y una postura de ataque que hizo dudar a los bandidos.

-lárguense si no quieren morir en este claro- dijo Tom

-hey ¿no me ibas a esperar?- dijo Georg saliendo sorpresivamente de entre los árboles, no traía camisa puesta y se le notaban los músculos extremadamente marcados- tom, sabes perfectamente que cuando hay pelea, siempre golpeamos juntos, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?- dijo Georg con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-claro, hermano- dijo tom confiado- equipo inseparable.

Lo siguiente fue un acto escalofriante, tom y georg se abalanzaron contra los bandidos sin ningún tipo de armas y, en menos de cinco minutos, dejaron dos cuerpos inconcientes tendidos en la hierba. Al derrotarlos, tomaron sus armas y, ambos con espadas en mano, comenzaron a pelear con los otros dos, que parecían más experimentados que los ladrones anteriores.

Pero mientras peleaban, no se dieron cuenda de que el líder de los bandidos se había arrastrado hasta donde se encontraba un tembloroso Bill.

-de esta no te escapas, damita.- Dijo el ladrón

Bill se encontraba asustado, veía al ladrón acercarse con esa mirada asquerosa y esa dentadura negra. Se acercaba con paso decidido, el pelinegro estaba paralizado y no tenia nada con que defenderse.

-¡Tom!- gritó Bill en busca de ayuda

Entonces, Tom volteo y se fijó en lo que sucedía, él solo había alargado la pelea por puro placer propio, ya que desde hacía tiempo que no peleaba en serio con nadie, pero al darse cuenta de la proximidad de ese ladrón de cuarta a su ángel, se alarmó y apresuró la pelea, en unos seis o siete movimientos, también dejó inconciente a su enemigo.

-¡Bill cuidado!- gritó tom dirigiéndose a donde estaba su amor

Estaba a punto de llegar a donde Bill, cuando pasó algo que definitivamente no se esperaban, Gustav había salido de su escondite y en un movimiento rápido le pasó una daga a Bill, que la atajó en pleno vuelo. Al ser tocado a penas por el sucio hombre, reaccionó y golpeó al ladrón cerca del esternón, con un movimiento ágil lo hizo caer y luego sostuvo la daga contra el cuello del líder de los bandidos, que había perdido total cordura y suplicaba a Bill por su vida. Este último estaba en una especie de trance, con la mirada fija, ojos fríos y el puño apretado alrededor de la daga, la cuál apartó del cuello del bandido y con la empuñadura lo golpeó en la nuca dejándolo inconciente

-¿Bill? ¿Estás bien?- dijo el rubio con preocupación, se había divertido con la pelea, pero por no pararla a tiempo, casi le pasa algo a Bill.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Georg recién llegando, parándose al lado de su primo, seguido por Gustav.- Bill pelea como las guerreras de la orden.

-si- lo acompañó Tom en su expresión

-¿de qué hablan?- decía Gustav, él y su hermano ya se habían enterado de que trabajaban para el palacio, pero todavía no estaban enterados de en qué puesto.

-nada importante – le contestó Georg.

-¿Bill?- insistió el preocupado Tom hasta ahora no sabían que le ocurría, pues estaba sentado junto a cuerpo inconciente del mugroso ladrón, temblando y sollozándoos.

Tom no aguantó más la imagen, se acercó a su ángel y lo abrazó. Ante este gesto, el menor reaccionó y se abrazó al cuello del príncipe sin dejar de temblar.

-Tomi...Tomi- repetía el joven.

BILL POV

Estaba aterrado, cuando el hombre se le acercó, había escuchado una voz desde su cabeza, que le decía que luchara, después de eso, pasaron imágenes por su cabeza. Tuvo una visión.

_Estaba él con la misma apariencia que con su último sueño. Solo que esta vez llevaba una especie de armadura bastante ajustada .Estaba armado con una estada, una daga y un par de cuchillos, pero la que mas me sorprendió es que tenía... ¿senos?... si eso eran, entonces ¡eso quería decir que era una especie de mujer! No pude seguir pensando, porque de la nada aparecieron unos diez hombres con los símbolos de la corona del reino contiguo. Degolló a todos._

Se acabó sea lo que sea que fue eso último y volví a la realidad, estaba arrodillado cerca del cuerpo inconciente del tipo asqueroso ese, tom estaba abrazándome y yo solo podía decir su nombre.


	12. En tus brazos

NORMAL POV

Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en medio del claro, Bill seguía en un estado de shock del cual Tom intentaba sacarlo con palabras dulces y abrazos prolongados.

Decidieron entre todos cargar los bandidos y llevarlos hasta la casa de Bill y Gustav. Tuvieron que dar unos dos viajes, ya que los únicos que cargaban a los bandidos eran tom y Georg. Bill se quedó con Gustav porque ni Georg ni Tom dejaron que ellos se esforzaran mínimamente.

Georg se dirigió al pueblo a buscar sus guardias personales, para que se llevaran a los sucios hombres al calabozo donde pertenecían. Mientras, Gustav le preparaba un té a Bill, que sin dejar de temblar, abrazaba a Tom.

Tom intentó descubrir que era lo que le pasaba a Bill, pero no lo consiguió, por lo que, cuando él se quedó dormido, lo dejó en su habitación y se fue a la cocina a preguntarle a Gustav.

-hola- dijo Tom al entrar, recibiendo como respuesta del rubio un gruñido. Decidió dejar las cosas bien en claro.

-mira, solo quiero que sepas que se me resbala si no te caigo, pero por favor, acepta que quiero ayudar a Bill en todo lo que pueda, por consiguiente, deberíamos tratarnos por lo menos Bien porque no me gustaría ver a Bill sufrir por esto.- dijo serio, provocando un suspiro de rendición de Gustav. Lo ayudaría.

-Bien, solo te diré una cosa- Dijo Georg mirando serio al menor.- más te vale o hacer sufrir a Bill, él ha sufrido mucho.

-bien, tienes mi palabra de honor que o lo haré sufrir nunca.-dijo un Tom extremadamente serio.- además, como al parecer tu eres la única persona al cargo de Bill, quisiera pedirte que me dejaras estar con el.

-¿quieres cortejar a Bill sabiendo que es hombre?.-dijo Gustav incrédulo.

-¿hay algún problema en eso?

-no es muy normal pero...-comenzó Gustav bajando la mirada, Tom sabía que él pensaba lo mismo que él con Bill, solo que con Georg.- ...cuídalo con tu vida, porque si le llega a pasar algo..., en fin, tienes el paso libre pero a la primera que lo vea llorar por tu culpa, estás muerto.

Él príncipe tragó duro, esas palabras combinadas con la expresión en el rostro del otro le decían que ni con los mejores guerreros de su guardia personal iba a salir bien de eso.

Eso le hizo pensar ¿Cuándo le diría a Bill que era de la realeza? Detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar lloriqueos en donde estaba su amor.

-como ya dije, tienes mi palabra- dijo el menor para luego retirarse a donde estaba su ángel. Dejando a un satisfecho Gustav con su respuesta.

BILL POV

Me desperté agitado, ¿Qué no era suficiente con la visión que tuve en el claro para luego seguir viendo imágenes en mi cabeza?, me preguntaba eso ahora muy seguidamente.

Si, ahora había vuelto a tener ese sueño de la noche anterior. De nuevo había visto su rostro bañado en sangre y sus gimoteos pidiendo ayuda, pero esta vez se habían confirmado sus sospechar, al parecer, en sus sueños era una mujer.

Pero para su mala suerte, no solo eso fue lo que soñó esta vez, sino que, fugazmente, por lo que le pareció menos de un segundo, pudo ver perfectamente a Tom en sus mismas condiciones, lleno de sangre y pálido como si hubiera muerto.

Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, pronto esos diamantes de sangre comenzaron a volverse ríos de dolor surcando su rostro y sus libres gimoteos que expresaban el dolor de su alma dieron acto de presencia.

**Mientras que con Georg.**

GEORG POV

Me dirigía a paso acelerado al pueblo, específicamente hacia la posada, donde rápidamente me encontré con un histérico David que por todo gritaba.

-¡donde, por el amor de dios, te habías metido?- le gritó casi automáticamente al verlo

-David, en estos momentos no estoy para tus gritos- dije yo pasándolo de largo

Me encaminé hacia los guardias, que eran ocho hombres honrados que con trabajo duro llegaron a sus puestos actuales. Ellos al verme, se arrodillaros en muestra de respeto y hablaron

-señor- respondió el capitán, un hombre fuerte y musculoso de cabellera canosa, de procedencia oriental, llamado Saki- a sus ordenes.

-necesito que me acompañen unos momentos- dijo en voz baja- mi primo tuvo un pequeño percance en el bosque, nada serio.

-!¿que Tom que?!- la noticio alteró a David, que como responsable de Tom mientras no estuviera en el palacio, era toda su responsabilidad resguardar el bien del rubio, además, consideraba a Tom como su familia-

-tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con unos ladrones, nada de que preocuparse- añadió ante la cara de preocupación de todos los presentes- pero necesitamos que se lleven y encarcelen a los ladrones mientras estén inconcientes

-entendido, señor- dijo saki- todos síganme, tobi- dijo señalando a su segundo al mando- tu y otros dos se quedan a preparar el encarcelamiento- dijo el guardia para luego seguir a Georg al lugar donde se hallaban el príncipe y los bandidos derrotados

**Mientras, en la cabaña con Tom.**

TOM POV

Me dirigí rápido a la habitación de Bill. Ahora que la miraba detenidamente, la veía destrozada, con poco espacio y definitivamente muy humilde. Me prometí a mi mismo darle una habitación digna cuando pudiera. Si era posible, le regalaría hasta un palacio entero.

Pero dejé de pensar en estupideces cuando me encontré con la imagen de Bill llorando desconsoladamente mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

-to..mi.. mi...Tomi.- me permití sonreír ante el diminutivo que me daba Bill. Siempre me negué rotundamente a que me llamaran así, ni mis padres lo hacían, pero de los dulces labios de Bill, ese nombre sonaba absolutamente tierno.

Me acerqué para abrazarlo y calmarlo. Después de unos minutos, se mejoró bastante.

-tomi, tu no me vas a dejar ¿verdad? ¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo?- esa pregunta me hizo suspirar

-nunca te voy a dejar- le respondí- y si me voy- pude notar dolor en su rostro, que me apresuré a borrar- te llevo conmigo.

No se como pasó exactamente, ni que fue lo que lo que lo hizo reaccionar así, pero lento, como si nuestros labios se atrajeran magnéticamente, nos besamos, y ese fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida. Nuestros alientos chocaban, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y nuestras lenguas que tímidas al principio no salían, hicieron acto de presencia entrelazándose en una danza antigua.

GUSTAV POV

El té de Bill ya estaba listo, así que lo serví en una de las viejas tazas y me acerqué a su habitación. Pero me encontré con algo que definitivamente no me esperaba, mi hermano se estaba besando con Tom.

Se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de partirle la cara al idiota de Tom, pero me lo pensé mejor y razoné, se le veía feliz al lado de ese tipo, así que decidí dejarlos ser, aunque tenía completamente claro que si a ese tipo se le ocurría sobrepasarse, no se lo aguantaría y lo sacaría de su casa a patadas.


	13. Descubriendo la verdad

BILL POV

Me había besado ¡De verdad me había besado! Y yo solo podía verlo a la cara con cara de idiota, porque sí, ¡Yo, Bill trumper, el orgulloso numero uno de todo el pueblo, admito que me veía como un completo, total y absoluto idiota mirando a Tom!. Pero que puedo decir, el amor nos hace idiotas.

Pero al parecer, no todo iba bien.

Tom se encontraba mirando al piso con aparente tristeza, en sus bellos ojos miel se acumulaban las lágrimas contenidas.

-¿Qué te sucede tomi?- le pregunté interrogante, a lo que él me respondió con dolor en su voz.

-Billa...no quise...es que...yo...verás- balbuceaba incoherencias que difícilmente entendía.

-tomi yo...- me interrumpió

-de verdad no fue mi intención...

-Tomi...

-Yo no quiero confundirte porque yo...

-Tomi escucha...

-¡TOM!

-¡YO TE AMO!- Gritó él ante la cara de incredulidad que en éste momento cargaba.

-tomi- dije abrazándolo, a lo que él se apartó

-Billa, no quiero que tu estés conmigo por lastima, yo...- comenzó Tom con palpable dolor en su rostro y sus palabras, pero no tuvo oportunidad de terminar, ya que lo interrumpí.

-¡Tom, escúchame!- dije yo desesperado- te amo con todo mi desgraciado corazón, así que por favor, deja de decir estupideces de una vez- le espeté para luego abalanzarme a sus labios que para estos momentos ya se habían convertido en mi adicción más grande.

TOM POV

Si nuestro primer beso fue mágico, pero éste fue el beso más candente y sensual que me habían dado en mi vida, no era un beso casto, sino todo lo contrario.

Al terminar tan deseado contacto, nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos, aunque en mi opinión, su sonrisa fue la más hermosa, verdadera, sincera y especial que he visto en mis veintiún años de vida.

Después de esa demostración de afecto, Bill se acercó más si se podía teniendo en cuenta que estábamos más que pegados, y me abrazó tiernamente, recostándose en mi pecho y respirando pausadamente, para después musitar un casi mudo "te amo".

Pero nuestra tranquilidad duró poco, porque de repente se escuchó un alboroto fuera de la casa...

**Mientras que con Georg...**

GEORG POV

Nos encaminamos hacia la casa de los chicos, todo el camino respondiendo y evitando sutilmente las preguntas molestas de David, Pero que podía decir, cuando estaba preocupado era así.

La mayor parte del tiempo estuve pensando en Gustav. Ese rubio si que me ocupaba los pensamientos. Pero después recordé sus palabras en la casa. "Quizá... dame tiempo ¿si?". Recordaba perfectamente esas palabras, pero se resignó al final, si él quería tiempo, eso le daría, aunque significara más sufrimiento para su persona.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la cabaña de Gus y de Bill.

Los guardias al visualizar a los ladrones, se apresuraron a amarrarlos con sogas menos gastadas y a sujetarlos cada uno a un caballo de la guardia.

Entonces vi a mi querido Gus salir por la puerta de la casa y dirigirse hacia mi.

Lo que no me esperaba era su bienvenida tan efusiva.

Gus, al llegar, me abrazó fuertemente mientras me preguntaba si me había pasado algo. Su abrazo fue bastante tierno, ya que transmitió la preocupación a la que estaba sometido desde que fui al pueblo.

Entonces, para alivio de David, o tal vez desgracia, mi querido primo se dignó a salir de la casa acompañado, por supuesto, de Bill.

NORMAL POV

-¡Tom!- dijo David mostrando su excesiva molestia a todos gracias a su tono de voz- ¡se puede saber donde mierdas has estado todo el día!- si, Georg y Tom llevaban alrededor de unas once horas fuera de la supervisión de su malhumorado representante que en estos momentos les reprochaba ese pequeño detalle.

-pues...yo...yo estaba..- si, con la mirada del mayor, hasta un príncipe que hace solo unas horas derrotó a cinco hombres obviamente mayores que él, sin contar que estos eran asesinos, asustaría.

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó el mayor al percatarse de la silueta de cierto pelinegro que se escondía tras el príncipe.

-verás David, él es...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque fue interrumpido por saki, su guardia personal.

-señor- dijo dirigiéndose a David- ya tenemos lista el acta de encarcelación de los fugitivos-

-bien- dijo David sin aparar la mirada de la forma tan personal de abrazar al príncipe del pelinegro, como si fueran algo más

Al terminar de dar él informe, saki se posicioné frente a Tom y le dijo algo que provocó miradas de desconcierto a los Don campesinos presentes.

-con su permiso, su majestad- pronunció arrodillado el guardia para luego emprender camino de regreso al pueblo con los ladrones aún inconcientes en los caballos

Pero de lo que se podía estar seguro, era que el guardia no se dio cuenta de las miradas interrogativas del pelinegro dirigidas al, recién descubría, nada más y nada menos que el heredero al trono.


	14. sorpresas

BILL POV

_-con su permiso, su majestad-_ esas palabras dichas hace solo un par de minutos aún resonaban en mis oídos, causándome un desconcierto que seguramente era de lo más notorio en mi rostro. ¿Mi tomi el príncipe? ¡No¡eso no podía ser posible!...

¿O si?...

No podía creerlo, ya que por las cosas que se sabían en el pueblo, todos los príncipes eran iguales, personas egocéntricas con problemas de actitud que solo querían su propio bien...

... pero Tom no era así. Podría jurarlo. Sino, ¿Cuál sería la razón de que me ayudara con los impuestos? ¿y lo de los ladrones?. A demás se tenía que tener en cuenta la forma en como me trató cuándo me desmayé, cuidando de mi hasta que desperté y no dejándome solo ni un minuto...

Y el beso...

Lo miré con la duda pintada en el rostro, esperando una respuesta de sus ojos, pero mi alma se desencajó al notar en sus ojos miel la angustia de ser descubierto y la preocupación.

No cabía duda...

... Tom era el príncipe.

GUSTAV POV

No lo podía creer, definitivamente no podía.

Tom, que hace unos momentos se beso con mi hermano, había resultado ser el heredero al trono del reino.

Rápidamente me giré hacia Georg, mirándolo expectante, a lo que él solo se limitó a asentir con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Me sentía mal por Bill.

Aunque no me agradara nada ese Tom, se veía que quería mucho a Bill y que el sentimiento era mutuo. Llevaba años que no veía a su hermano así de feliz y ahora parecía que se le había arruinado la nube de fantasía.

Por otro lado también estaba lo de Georg, se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, y él, al parecer, sentía lo mismo, pero si Tom era el príncipe lo más probable era que mi Georg fuera parte de la realeza también.

Ahora solo tenía una frase en mente desde que comenzó todo esto...

Las sorpresas siempre llegan en el momento y lugar menos esperado...

TOM POV

Me encontraba ciertamente nervioso y asustado, y no era para menos.

Desde el beso con Bill y nuestras improvisadas declaraciones, me había hecho a la idea que nada me separaría de Bill, porque si de mi dependía, mi vida siempre sería a su lado...

Pero por otro lado estaba su reacción. No sabía para nada como reaccionaría Bill después de que saki pronunciara esas palabras, solo le quedaba confiar en él, ya que sin Bill, moriría en poco tiempo...

DAVID POV

No había pasado por alto el pequeño detalle de lo sucedido.

Primero Georg se había conseguido un nuevo mejor amigo que repentinamente estaba en todo su derecho de tomar su mano, y después le salía Tom, su sobrino, el que era para él como su hijo, y nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo hijo del rey, con una actitud muy protectora y aparentemente cariñosa con el campesino que en estos mismísimos instantes se encontraba detrás del príncipe con la duda pintada claramente en su rostro...

Me había preparado mentalmente...

...no sucedía nada...

...aunque pensándoselos bien...

...viniendo del par que tenía al frente...

...uno nunca sabía que esperar...

NORMAL POV

Todos estaban sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, todos con dudas rondando en sus mentes, pero había cuatro personas en específico que llevaban la delantera...

El moreno miraba firmemente a su pareja esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, mientras que con el rubio y el castaño, las cosas se tornaban difíciles, ya que no habían dado el primer paso como los dos anteriores y no sabían que pensar.

Pero ese silencio incomodo se vio interrumpido por la oportuna intervención del representante dos de los jóvenes.

-¿y bien tom?- dijo el mayor- ¿puedo tener el honor de conocer a tu acompañante?- dijo David dando a entender a los jóvenes que sospechaba lo que bajo sus narices sucedía.

El joven monarca tardó en responder, pero al hacerlo, le restó varias dificultades a su tutor, que ya tenía en mente las diversas formas de sacarle las cosas. Definitivamente, si tom quería seguir viendo a su amiguito fuera de la cárcel, debería responderle algunas cosas...

-¿Por qué no conversamos de esto en la cena David?- dijo cambiando su tono y manera de hablar normal, el cual usaba con sus tres compañeros, al usado en los eventos reales- estoy seguro que sería más cómodo estar en un lugar privado, así la conversación fluirá a un ritmo más elocuente- dijo Tom con seguridad y firmeza, dejando bien en claro que no abriría la boca estando en ese lugar.

- de acuerdo- accedió al fin- pero ten por seguro que voy a descubrir lo que sea que me estés ocultando- añadió segundos después y en voz baja para que solo Bill y Tom lo escucharan.

Al escuchar esa pequeña advertencia, Bill se tensó detrás de Tom, quien al sentir dicho acto, solo se limitó a cubrir más al moreno con su espalda, dando a entender por su postura, que defendería al chico con todo.

- bien, si queremos cenar será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya que me temo que por alguna razón, medio pueblo está enterado d que el príncipe, que de por sí es Joven y está soltero, está en el pueblo. Entenderás Tom, que ser esposa del príncipe es el sueño de todas las jovencitas del reino así que te suplico que no te aproveches de ello ¿entendido?

- no creo que esa advertencia sea necesaria David- dijo el príncipe tomando la mano de Bill, que todavía no sabía que pintaba él ahí caminando con el Príncipe- no estoy interesado en ninguna de esas Jóvenes porque mi corazón ya está flechado- aseguró Tom, provocando un sonrojo notable en el rostro de Bill y que unas pequeñas sonrisas se formaran en los rostros de los amigos de la pareja y, sorprendentemente para todos, en el tutor del Príncipe.

**Una hora y algunos minutos después...**

BILL POV

Me encontraba seriamente aturdido, estaba sentado en una espaciosa mesa de madera con bordes tallados, con manteles color dorado y abundantes platos de comida por doquier. Pero lo que más le sorprendía, era que Tom estaba como si nada, comiendo en calma y, para mi sorpresa y la de Gustav que veía con mi misma cara a Georg, comiendo con una educación que nunca se esperaría para alguien que soltó unas cuantas maldiciones mientras luchaba contra ladrones armados.

Pero yo ya no podía sorprenderme con nada, ya que de un día para otro, el chico que aparecía en mis sueños me pagaba los impuestos de todo un año, luego saltaba de un techo y me caía encima para después defenderme de unos sucios hombres con asquerosas intenciones, sin contar que me había besado y declarado su amor por mi para luego decirme que era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe.

Si, parecía increíble y lo más seguro es que si se lo contaba a alguien del pueblo me creería un loco.

Y volviendo a lo de la cena, pues a decir verdad, nunca en mi vida había comido tanto y visto tanta comida, y al parecer, nunca se acababa, porque mientras mas comiera, más se llenaba mi plato.

Y encima de todo, ¡nos dieron postre!

Si, estaba que quería reventar.

Y Tom me veía con una sonrisa en la cara que me hacía suspirar. Pero de repente, a mi mente vino un pensamiento que me dejó pensativo...

¿y si yo no esa suficiente para él?

¿Y si no estaba a la altura?

Moriría si Tom me dejaba, pero Siendo él el príncipe, un campesino como yo no le llegaba a los talones...

TOM POV

Miraba a Bill comiendo. Se veía tan tierno que no pude evitar sonreír bobamente, pero de repente, su expresión cambió a una de decepción.

¿será que se había arrepentido?


	15. Dudas y aceptaciónes

NORMAL POV

La cena transcurría de lo más incómoda para todos.

Para uno porque no se creía digno de su amor, mientras éste último se revolvía en su asiento con temor al rechazo del menor. Para los otros dos, todo se presentaba de forma más lenta pero con las mismas dudas que sus familiares, mientras que el mayor de la sala luchaba por entender lo que sucedía, aunque ya tuviera sus sospechas...

La cena terminó y David ordenó que todos los sirvientes de la posada se retiraran y cerraran las puertas al salir. Hecho esto, habló:

-bien jóvenes, quiero una explicación- dijo seriamente el mayor dirigiéndose a los cuatro personajes que se encontraban sentados frente a él- y más les vale que sea una buena explicación- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a el castaño y el Príncipe.

-verás David...- comenzó Tom

-nosotros solo...- le siguió Georg a su primo

-¿ustedes?- urgió el mayor con cierta impaciencia

-David me enamoré de la mejor persona que pude haber encontrado en éste sucio mundo- dijo Tom retomando la confianza perdida y haciendo sonrojar inmediatamente al moreno.

-y yo orgullosamente puedo decir lo mismo- secundó Georg que, inspirado por la seguridad de su primo y mejor amigo, obtuvo el valor suficiente para decir las palabras más esperadas por el rubio.

DAVID POV

Si, esto afirmaba mis sospechas.

Tom tenía algo con el campesino...

Pero no podía, mejor dicho, no quería separarlos, ya que al parecer su amor era verdadero, y eso no era algo que se encontraba todos los días. Se notaba que los cuatro chicos se habían conocido antes de que los dos campesinos se enteraran de la verdadera calaña de Tom y Georg. Además, podía confiar en que los que serían ahora también sus ahijados no serían como las interesadas que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a la posada.

Entonces era definitivo...

...los ayudaría en todo lo que a su alcance estuviera.

BILL POV

Todas mis dudas se habían esfumado al escuchar las palabras de Tom, pero todavía teníamos muchos problemas por delante, y definitivamente no quería perjudicar a Tom.

La solución a todo estaba en lo que dijera el hombre delante de nosotros...

TOM POV

Ya lo había hecho.

Me había declarado ante Bill delante de nada más y nada menos que David Jost, el perfeccionista numero uno de todo el reino junto. Lo más probable era que rechazara lo que había dicho y quisiera separarnos a mí y a Georg de nuestros Ángeles.

Había perdido toda la confianza con la que hasta el momento había hablado...

... y al parecer...

...Bill también.

NORMAL POV

Las dudas que afloraron en el salón durante la cena se volvieron más fuertes para los dos jóvenes de la realeza que en esos momentos se encontraban rezando para que los amores de sus vidas no los defraudaran.

Todo giraba en torno a la respuesta que tendría el actual representante de los dos monarcas.

Y su respuesta no se hizo esperar durante mucho, ya que inmediatamente una sonrisa surcó el rostro del mayor, dándoles a entender a todos que los apoyaría hasta el final.

- si estar juntos les hace feliz- dijo al fin el mayor de los presentes a sus dos ahijados- bienvenidos a la familia – dijo esta vez David a los dos campesinos que en un acto de alegría, se besaron apasionadamente con sus respectivas parejas


	16. nnoche mágica, recuerdos olvidados

_Anteriormente..._

- _si estar juntos les hace feliz- dijo al fin el mayor de los presentes a sus dos ahijados- bienvenidos a la familia - dijo esta vez David a los dos campesinos que en un acto de alegría, se besaron apasionadamente con sus respectivas parejas._

BILL POV

Toda mi felicidad estaba acumulada en mi cuerpo y la mejor forma de descargarla era probando los labios dulces de mi Tom que, en las mismas condiciones, me regresaba el beso de una forma apasionada.

Y Gus no se quedaba atrás, porque durante un pequeño momento en el que distraje mis ojos semi-abiertos del perfecto rostro de Tom, pude ver que de una forma igual de apasionada que la nuestra, Georg y Gustav se demostraban su amor en un beso alocado. Al ver la escena solo atiné a sonreír sobre los labios de Tom.

GEORG POV

Apenas escuche las palabras de David, sentí como unos labios aprisionaban los míos como si la vida se les fueran en eso, por lo que, con toda la pasión que llevaba guardada para cuando probara los labios de Gus por primera vez, correspondí.

Fue definitivamente el mejor beso de mi vida y el primero en quitarme el aliento de esa forma tan sutil.

El aroma de Gus llenaba mis pulmones mientras el de sujetaba a mis hombros con sus fuertes pero suaves brazos.

Definitivamente...

...esto era el cielo.

TOM POV

Pude sentir perfectamente los suaves labios de Bill sobre los míos y solo atiné a corresponderle; en un movimiento y sincronía perfecta con los suyos que, como suaves caricias, me hacían llegar al cielo en un instante.

Siempre supe que encontraría a mi alma gemela, siempre creí que al encontrarla mi vida sería como estar en el paraíso, y definitivamente no me equivoqué. No esperaba el momento de hacérselo saber a mi madre...

Mi madre.

En ese momento todo mi ser se paralizó haciendo inmediatamente que Bill se separara mi con una interrogatoria bastante notoria en su mirar...

-¿Qué pasa Tomi?

NORMAL POV

Un silencio tenso perforó el salón, provocando que las miradas de Georg y Gustav- que se mantenían abrazados fuertemente- y por consiguiente David se dirigieran justo a la joven pareja.

-no es nada- dijo el joven monarca dedicándole una sonrisa bien disimulada a su amor- creo que la emoción me paralizó un momento jeje-

-¿seguro?- inquirió el más joven mirando fijamente a su ahora novio oficial delante de los presentes.

-por supuesto mi amor- dijo ahora sonriendo verdaderamente ante la bella visión de Bill con un tierno puchero en el rostro, que se tornó carmín al escuchar las dos últimas palabras salir de los labios del mayor, ya que era la primera vez que alguien se las dedicaba.

La mirada de ensimismamiento que se dedicaban el uno al otro cautivó a la otra pareja, que suspiró ante la tierna visión, y a David, que se sentía sumamente alegre al ver al que era casi su hijo, feliz.

- bien chicos, dejemos a los tortolitos en su mundo- dictaminó por fin el mayor a los otros dos enamorados.

-¡hey!- protestó el príncipe- que esté enamorado no significa que esté sordo- le reclamó a su tutor

-si, si- dijo el otro- lo que sea. Mejor todos nos vamos a dormir.

-¡es verdad!- exclamó el pelinegro haciendo saltar a los otros- Gustav y yo vivimos a tres kilómetros del pueblo! ¡ y es demasiado tarde para regresar!- terminó de decir provocando que su preocupación se pasara también al rostro de Gus

-tienes razón- dijo el rubio por lo bajo.

-¡de eso nada!- declaró el príncipe tomando por la cintura a su amor- tu vienes conmigo.

-¡¿qué?!- dijo el azabache

-si, tu vienes conmigo- siguió el rubio- hoy te quedas conmigo y mañana comenzamos a empacar sus cosas de esa casucha y a mudarnos al palacio

-¡¿qué?!- dijeron ahora todos a la vez- debes estar loco Tom- dijo el mayor de los presentes

-pues si, estoy loco pero de amor por Bill.- concedió el monarca- pero piénsenlo, las relaciones a distancia no funcionan y tengo un castillo casi desierto a mi disposición para en cuanto me case.- prosiguió- solo hay que hacerle creer a Simone y a Gordon que encontré a una chica que se robó mi corazón.

-no puedo creer que digo esto Tom, pero es una excelente idea- dijo por lo bajo el tutor del príncipe.

-¿y quién se supone que se va a casar contigo? No creo que ninguna chica acepte hacerse pasar por tu esposa cuando sabe que estarás conmigo- le reclamó Bill a su alma Gemela.

-fácil- respondió David por su sobrino- porque no habrá chica.

-¡¿eh?!

-no habrá chica porque tú serás la chica- prosiguió el mayor- solo hay que disfrazarte, tienes facciones demasiado delicadas y eso engaña a cualquiera.

-¿y Gus?

-el también se hará pasar por una chica- intervino Georg comprendiendo ahora del todo el plan de su primo y su padrino.- solo hay que esperar un tiempo a que a Gus le crezca un poco más el cabello y ponerle un traje que oculte un "par de cosas"- dijo el castaño haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras- y a Bill también.

-¿y si nos descubren?- preguntó Bill aún no muy convencido de todo-

-nos mandan a todos al calabozo y a mi me desheredan- dijo Tom a la ligera

-¡Tom!- se alarmó Bill- ¡No voy a hacer nada que perjudique tu vida!

-no me vas a perjudicar- dijo tom para tranquilizar a su amor- solo me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo si estás conmigo- dijo ahora mirando a los ojos al pelinegro.

-tomi...- dijo sonriendo a su amado.

-¡bueno entonces está decidido!- dijo un feliz Jost- ¡mañana comienza el plan "matrimonio perfecto"- dijo el mayor provocando miradas de duda hacia su persona.

-lo que digas- habló Georg mirando a Jost como al loco de la esquina.

Ya decidido lo que se iba a hacer, todos salieron del salón hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, pero dos de esas personas se encontraban seriamente inquietas, ya que no sabían lo que pasaría al entrar en la habitación...

(N/A: se que me querrán matar después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero a decir verdad es que caí en la depresión por algo que no contare hoy)


	17. noche mágica, recuerdos olvidados II

_Anteriormente..._

_-lo que digas- habló Georg mirando a Jost como al loco de la esquina. _

_Ya decidido lo que se iba a hacer, todos salieron del salón hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, pero dos de esas personas se encontraban seriamente inquietas, ya que no sabían lo que pasaría al entrar en la habitación..._

BILL POV

Me encontraba sumamente nervioso, tenía la ligera impresión de que las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante. Pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, después de todo, con Tom, nada podría preocuparme.

¿o tal vez si?

Si, había una sola cosa que me preocupaba al dirigirme a la habitación de Tom con él a mi lado.

Finalmente entramos...

Si, finalmente entramos a su habitación, que era nada más y nada menos que del triple del tamaño de la mía, y por si fuera poco, con una cama matrimonial que era más o menos del tamaño de mi habitación.

_-ésta será una noche larga_- pensé a la vez que me giraba para ver el rostro de mi amado.

-llegamos- me dijo Tom sonriéndome con ese espectacular rostro suyo que me tenía hechizado.

-¿y en donde voy a dormir tomi?- le pregunté para confirmar lo que esperaba.

-pues conmigo, ¿Dónde más?- me dijo él con una cara de _¿Qué pregunta es esa?_

Él se acercó más a mi para luego fundirse en un beso apasionado conmigo.

Lo sabía...

...Ésta sería una noche larga

Mientras que a unas cuantas habitaciones.

GUSTAV POV

Georg me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su habitación, que era bastante grande (mismas medidas que la otra).

Luego, con delicadeza empezó a Besarme lentamente, a lo cual yo respondí gustoso y disfrutando el momento.

¿Que si había estado con alguien anteriormente?

La respuesta era sencilla.

No

Pero de algo si estaba seguro, si era con Georg, hasta el fin del mundo le seguiría. Había descubierto eso hacía poco y el sentimiento no se comparaba con nada que hubiera sentido antes.

Por eso me dejé llevar...

Mientras que de regreso a los otros tortolitos.

TOM POV

Nunca en mi vida había pensado que tendría a la más brillante de las estrellas, al más dulce de los dulces y al más hermoso y suave pétalo de rosa a mi lado, pero cambie de parecer.

Bill era mi sol, mi luna, mi respiración, mi luz, mi vida por así decirlo.

Y no tenía pensado cambiar ese hecho.

Tomi-gimió el sobre mis labios.

Sonreí.

Ahora y para siempre, el sería mi vida.

NORMAL POV (Bill y tom)

el mayor tomó al pelinegro en brazos, aún sin separarse del apasionado beso, como si el menor pesara menos que una pluma en sus brazos.

Se dirigieron a la cama sumidos ambos en sus sentimientos provocados el uno por el otro. Ambos estaban sumamente excitados.

Rompieron el mágico beso para respirar, y al abrir la boca, jadeos se escucharon por todo el lugar.

Tom comenzó con la ardua tarea de desnudar a su amante, primero quitándole la camisa poco a poco. El menor se encontraba en el séptimo cielo, disfrutando de las caricias proporcionadas por el rubio, que se encontraba ocupado besando el cuello del pelinegro, que ya sin camisa se encontraba.

Luego fue el turno del mayor de quedar sin camisa. El rubio hasta ahora siempre había estado frente a él con su ropa holgada, por lo cual, Bill nunca pudo saber como era su cuerpo.

Pero lo que vio, lo dejó mudo.

Tom era un completo adonis, con un torso espectacular que combinaba perfectamente con su hermoso rostro y sus expresivos ojos. Sus músculos se marcaban en su abdomen plano y perfecto.

El mayor sonrió al percatarse de cómo su amante se lo comía con la mirada, por lo que prosiguió besarlo y continuar quitándole la ropa.

El pelinegro, que seguía idiotizado con el cuerpo de Tom, solo atinó a besar su torso, que lo había fascinado. Tom gimió ante tal acción.

Los pantalones del menor ya eran historia, mientras que su ropa interior iba por el mismo camino.

Ambos cuerpos se encontraban ya semidesnudos, solo su ropa interior quedaba para cubrir sus cuerpos y el pelinegro pudo sentir por un segundo la excitación del rubio.

Pero no se pudo seguir.

El cuerpo del menor temblaba de miedo ante lo que estaba por venir, y Tom, al sentir su delgado cuerpo temblar, paró toda acción.

-¿Tomi?- preguntó el moreno al ver a su amante apartarse de encima suyo y caminar hacia el guardarropa. Tenía miedo de haber hecho algo mal y que el rubio no quisiera ahora nada con el.- ¿Qué sucede?

-vamos a dejar esto para otro momento- dijo el rubio acercándose ahora con un pantalón pijama puesto y otro en la mano.

-pero Tomi tu estas...- dijo Bill recordando la notable y enorme erección que sobresalía de los holgados pantalones del rubio, seguramente dolía.

-ya se me pasará- dijo éste restándole completa importancia y besando tiernamente a su amor como si solo se rozaran los labios.

-pero...

-dije que ya se me pasará- insistió el mayor con una sonrisa, no lastimaría a Bill por un momento de excitación.

El menor calló y solo se limitó a colocarse la pijama que le era entregada. Era una prenda obviamente del mayor, ya que era bastante holgada

Sin decir palabra alguna, ambos jóvenes se volvieron a acostar en la amplia cama, y en un silencio de acuerdo mutuo, se abrazaron bajo la fina cobija que los cubría.

Pero toda la calma se rompió en algún momento de la noche, cuando la figura delgada del pelinegro se levantó y se dirigió a su presa...


End file.
